Concrete Angel (Revised)
by snowangel420
Summary: Becky and Tom Hiddleston meet at ComicCon, not knowing their paths would cross, or that meeting each other would change their worlds forever. Not romance. Dad!Tom Hiddleston. AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire enter the story in a later chapter. Rated T for abuse and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

Concrete Angel (Revised)

Becky and Tom Hiddleston meet at ComicCon, not knowing their paths would cross, or that meeting each other would change their worlds forever. Not romance. Dad!Tom Hiddleston.

Dedicated to my best friend, Vanessa!

I've never been to ComicCon, so forgive me if there's any inaccuracies.

Rated T for abuse and self-harm.

Starts in May 2015. For you ROTBTD fans, the Big Four Movie on dA has not been finished yet. We are nowhere near completion cuz of time difference of the admin. The rest of us are basically in the same time zone.

Will there be an Avengers 2? Yes. But Tom Hiddleston won't be in it! But for this fanfic, he is. He plays the best Marvel villain ever.

Chapter 1

Best friends Becky and Vanessa walk into the convention center, eager to see the panel for How To Train Your Dragon 3. They see many Frozen costumes and roll their eyes. How can people still be into that?

Becky's parents are waiting back at the hotel with Vanessa's parents.

Becky is 21 years old and is wearing jeans, tennis shoes and a long-sleeved top. Vanessa, 20, however, is wearing a Rapunzel costume. Becky is just a few months older than Nessa, as Vanessa was born in September and Becky was born in April.

Despite being 21, Becky refuses to drink alcohol. Why, you ask? Her father is an alcoholic who refuses to get help. Therefore, Becky has vowed to not consume a single drop of alcohol, and even plans to have apple cider at her wedding, should she ever get married.

The two girls walk through the convention center, spotting a group of Jack Frost, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel cosplayers walking together. Becky and Vanessa smile at each other, as Merida and Rapunzel are wearing slightly torn dresses as they did in the Rise Of the Brave Tangled Dragons fanfilm Vanessa and Becky worked on. Becky quickly takes a picture of the group and, after taking a picture of cosplayers of Pitch and Seraphina, she and Vanessa spot a crowd of girls (and guys) around someone.

"Which poor celebrity do you think is over there?" Vanessa asks.

"Not sure. Think we'd be able to get a closer look?"

"Probably."

The two girls wander over to the crowd and see a mop of curly brown hair.

Becky and Vanessa can't quite see who it is, and no one bothers to tell them, so they walk off, shrugging their shoulders.

"Quick question, why are you wearing long sleeves? It's at least 90 degrees out there." Vanessa asks.

"Cuz it's cold in here." Becky says, quickly. She pulls down her sleeves further.

The girls screech to a dead halt when they see Becky's parents.

"What do you think you're doing?" Becky's father asks.

"Um...we were trying to see who was over there, but we couldn't so now we're going to go find where we need to go." Becky says.

"Don't you 'um' me, young lady! Who was over there?"

"I already told you, we don't know!"

"Get over here. Now."

Becky side glances at Vanessa nervously and walks over to her father.

It's then that the owner of the brown curls is able to peer over his fans with his piercing blue eyes and survey the scene. But he is currently unable to get to the girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to disrespect me?"

"I wasn't, I -"

"Don't back talk me! And why are you wearing long sleeves?"

"It's cold in here."

Becky's father slaps her across her face, knocking her to the ground. He's about to kick her in the face when security knocks him out of the way and leads him out, Becky's mother following. The man with the curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes kneels next to Becky and helps her into a sitting position. Vanessa has disappeared as a crowd forms.

(Vanessa IRL would never abandon me - or any of her friends - in a time of need. Even if Tom Hiddleston _did_ come to my aid)

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" The man asks. Becky, who has her hand on her right cheek, can now see it's the one and only Tom Hiddleston. Unlike the other girls, she doesn't have a crush on him. Sure, he's good-looking. Great-looking, really. But Becky views him more as a father figure in her eyes and has dreamed about him adopting her.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Hiddleston. I made you get away from your fans, and -"

"Sweetheart, you didn't make me do anything. And there is no need for you to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong. And, please, call me Tom." Tom Hiddleston helps Becky up.

"Becky, did you know that man?" Tom asks, looking at her ID card to see her name.

"He's my father."

Tom unintentionally gives his Loki stare, not directed at her, but at her father.

"He did that to you? Has he ever hit you before?"

"Not in public."

"You seem very casual about it."

"I got used to it after about six years."

"You didn't report it?"

"I was going to. But my dad threatened to kill me if I did." Tears start streaming down Becky's face, and Tom, seeing a crowd forming, leads Becky away.

They go into a room where the celebrities wait for their panels to start but security stops them.

"No non-celebrities allowed."

"It's all right. She's with me." Tom says, putting an arm around Becky.

The security lets them through and they go in and it's filled with celebrities. Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Jay Baruchel, to name a few.

"Tom! You're back! What took you so long?" Chris H. asks.

"Sorry, Chris. I got distracted by some fans and by domestic abuse going on."

"Domestic abuse? Here at ComicCon?" Chris M. asks.

"I'm afraid so. Well, if you'll excuse us." Tom says.

"Who is she?" Chris E. asks.

It's then every head in the room turns and stares at Becky. Tom ignores them and leads Becky away without an explanation.

"Well, that was rude." Jay says.

"He's probably protecting her for some reason. I mean did you see the way he had his arm around her? That's not romance. It was a fatherly gesture." Chris E. says.

Once Tom and Becky are alone in a separate room, Becky begins to explain how her father has a horrible past and that's why he drinks and she's tried to stop him even though it's in his hands and not hers and how he's not accepting of her ambitions of wanting to be a professional fanfiction writer.

"He's just hit you. Is that all he's done?"

"I wish." Becky says, in tears.

Tom moves to sit next to her and she lets him put his arm around her.

"What else has he done to you?"

"Five years ago, when I was 16, he raped me. He killed her right in front of me after she was born." Becky breaks down and Tom holds her close.

"Shh. Shhh. Everything is going to be all right, love. I promise. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure of it."

It's then Tom notices the long sleeves.

"Why are you wearing long sleeves?"

"That seems to be the question of the day. It's cold." Becky says, pulling away from Tom.

"Not cold enough where you have to wear long sleeves like that. Is there something you're not telling me, Becky?" Tom asks, gently.

Becky slowly rolls up her sleeves to reveal scars. Tom gasps.

"Oh, sweetheart." Tom pulls Becky close again and strokes her hair.

"I started doing it after my daughter died." Becky says, in tears.

Tom replaces her sleeves and continues to hold her close.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure you've heard this before but suicide is not the answer."

"You're actually the first person that knows about them."

"Becky, why have you been keeping this a secret for so long?"

"I didn't think anyone cared or that I matter enough for anyone to care."

"Sweetheart, that's where you're wrong. You matter so much. At least to me, you do. I'm right here. I'm right here." Becky breaks down and Tom does what he can to comfort her.

Soon, Chris Evans knocks on the door.

"Tom. Panel starts in five minutes. We should've already been there."

"I'll be there in a minute." Tom says.

Chris walks off as Tom nudges Becky, who is slowly drifting off.

"Do you want to sit in the panel or stay here?" Tom asks.

"I'll go. Thank you. For everything."

Tom smiles at Becky.

"You're welcome. There's something I want to ask you, but it'll have to wait until after the panel." Tom kisses Becky's forehead and the two walk out of the room and to Hall H.

When they get there, Becky goes to sit with the audience and Tom waits backstage. Becky catches murmurs here and there from the audience.

"He actually took her with him. I know Tom Hiddleston is amazing, but surely there are rules against taking a fan with him."

"What is she, 12?"

"Must be. She looks it."

"I heard he's going to propose to her."

"I heard he's adopting her. From what I saw in the plaza, she has a horrible father."

"Attention! We have the cast of the Avengers 2 with us! Playing Thor, Chris Hemsworth! Scarlett Johannson as the Black Widow! Chris Evans as Captain America!" The list goes on and on as each cast member comes out from the wings.

"And, finally, the god of mischief. Playing Loki, Tom Hiddleston!" The crowd rises to their feet, applauding, as everyone's favorite villain's actor comes out from the wing.

"Now, before we start with questions, let's hear about this new movie."

The actors and directors talk about the new movie and their roles, but when Tom starts to speak, he talks about something no one is expecting. But he looks to Becky for approval before he speaks, and she nods.

"Let me just go off-topic for a bit. Before I went backstage and I was being lovingly crowded by fans, I witnessed something no one should have to witness, and no one should ever have to go through. I witnessed a 20-year old girl being abused by her father. Unfortunately, I couldn't get to her before her father slapped her. And I was going to ask her privately, but I don't think she'd mind if I asked her now. I might not get the chance afterwards. So, Becky, I hate to put you on the spot, but stand up for me, sweetheart." A spotlight shines in Becky's face as she stands up. The crowd murmurs as they see her size and the red mark on her cheek.

"I would like, with her permission, to adopt this young woman. I have a terrific lawyer and, considering the circumstances of her being abused, I'm sure a judge will let me adopt her. So, Becky, will you let me adopt you and let me try to be the best father I can be to and for you, the court willing?"

Becky nods, smiling for the first time in a while.

The door opens and Becky's parents come in, looking furious.

"Loki's army, assemble and protect!" A fangirl near Becky calls out when she sees the look on Becky's face and the rest of the fans huddle around Becky. The panel of actors looks on, surprised yet glad at their fans' reaction.

Shots suddenly ring out, coming from Becky's biological father.

"Give us the girl and no one gets hurt."

Becky expects the fans to disassemble, but they only press in closer, protecting her.

Before another shot can be fired, security comes in, knocking Becky's parents down and knocking the gun out of Becky's biological father's hand.

Security leads Becky's biological parents out of Hall H.

"Um...can I say something real fast?" Becky asks before the audience can leave. They turn to her.

"Thank you all so much for protecting me." Becky says.

"You're welcome's" ring out from the crowd.

Tom clears his throat and the audience turns to him.

"Thank you all for protecting her. I love that your fellow fans can count on you even when we celebrities are not around. So thank you and have a great day." Tom says. The audience cheers and they let Becky pass to get to Tom.

Soon, Hall H is empty except for Becky and Tom Hiddleston. They sit down.

"I meant what I said, sweetheart. I really would love to adopt you."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden." Becky says.

"Nonsense. You won't be. Let's go get your things, then you can be transferred to my hotel room. Double beds. And before you say anything, it's fine. I'm going to make sure I'm the best dad to you that I can be."

"Thank you, Tom." Becky says, in tears.

"You're welcome." Tom smiles at the young woman and they hug.

Soon, the two go to the hotel they were both staying at, even though neither of them knew the other was staying at the same hotel they were. They go up to Becky's room after making sure with the front desk that Becky's parents weren't in there (in Tom's opinion, they should be in police custody) and get her things. Becky gets a text from Vanessa saying that she and her parents have gone home and thanks for abandoning her blah blah blah.

"In my opinion, she abandoned you, sweetheart. Not the other way around." Tom says when Becky shows him the message. Becky and Tom go to Tom's hotel room and get settled in.

"Well, considering I'm finished with ComicCon for this year and I have no movies coming up except for the premiere of Age of Ultron, I'm thinking you should come home with me to London."

"Really? I don't even have a passport."

"Well, after we get you a passport, then you can come home with me. If you want to, that is." Tom says, glancing at the girl as they eat room service for dinner.

"I'd love that, Tom. Thank you."

"You're welcome. But before we turn in for the night, I need to contact my lawyer so we can set up a court date and all that legal stuff."

Becky nods.

"Are you all right, sweetheart? You seem quiet."

"I'm always like that."

"Nothing on your mind that you'd like to talk about?"

"Actually, there is. I really need to get this off my chest."

"I'm listening."

"I've...I've been pretending in my mind for about a year that you adopted me."

Tom blinks at her.

"I'm so sorry, Tom. I know that seems stalkerish and all, but -"

"Sweetheart, it's not stalkerish. I'm flattered, really. It's better than the sexual fantasies some of my other fans have. No offense to them, of course. They can't help themselves. And you pretending I'm your adoptive father...did you actually wish for it to come true?"

"I did for a while...but then I stopped."

"Why?"

"Because I knew it was practically impossible that it would come true...I'm glad I was wrong."

"I'm glad you were, too." Tom and Becky smile at each other and then, after Tom makes the call to the lawyer, the two go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Becky wakes up, but she's back at home with her actual parents. She gets out of bed and walks to her mirror, shocked to see herself in chains. She tries to run, but she's stuck in her room. She breaks down in tears. Her father comes in and begins choking her.

"Becky! Becky! Sweetheart, wake up!"

Becky bolts up, having trouble breathing, a panic attack setting in. Tom is crouched down next to her, concerned.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me? Two blinks for yes, one for no."

Two blinks.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down. When I heard you having trouble breathing, I called for help. The paramedics are on their way." Tom rubs Becky's back.

"Shhh. Shhh. You're going to be all right, sweetheart. You're going to be all right. You're going to be safe. You're with me in the hotel room."

Soon, the paramedics come in and they put a breathing mask over Becky's face. Tom never leaves her side.

"What do you think it was?" One of the paramedics asks Tom.

"A panic attack. I'm sure she was having a nightmare." Tom says as he looks on, worried for his hopefully-soon-to-be daughter.

"That's it, sweetie. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. That's a good girl." One of the paramedics says as Becky's breathing gets under control.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna take the mask off, okay? You're gonna need to breathe on your own. Tom, just do what I did to help your daughter breathe." Tom nods and the paramedic takes off the mask. Tom has Becky face him and he helps her breathe normally.

"That's it, sweetheart. That's it." Tom says.

Soon, Becky's breathing is back under control and she breaks down. Tom holds her close.

"Shhh. Shhh. You're all right. It's going to be okay, sweetheart. It's going to be okay." Tom nods his thanks to the paramedics and they leave.

Becky looks at the clock as she calms down in Tom's arms: 2 AM.

"Tom, I'm so sorry." Tom follows her gaze to the clock.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Don't apologize. You haven't done anything wrong, darling." Tom kisses the top of Becky's head as he sits behind her in her bed.

"Now, do you want to tell me about the nightmare? It might help to talk about it."

Becky nods and she retells the horrors of being in chains in her own home and being choked to death.

"I just couldn't breathe. I needed air but I couldn't get it. I couldn't breathe, Daddy."

Becky looks at Tom in shock, not believing what she just called him.

"I...I..."

"Shhh. It's all right. It's all right. No need to apologize, Becky. None."

Soon, Becky drifts off in Tom's arms as he looks at her, worried for her.

~.~

A few hours later, at about 8AM, Becky wakes up.

"Good morning, love." Tom says, still holding Becky.

"Morning."

"Before we leave, why don't you tell me about you? Hopes, dreams, trigger words. That sort of thing."

"I'm glad you told me to mention my trigger word. I'm not going to say it but I'm going to give you clues. If you know it, then you'll know to never say it. If you don't, I'll give you more clues until you figure it out."

"All right, then."

"Okay. It's something that everyone gets and it only happens once. You can die from it. Madeleine had it in her first book. You with me so far?"

"I think I know what it is, but one more clue so I'm sure, please."

"The first three letters are application without 'lication'".

"All right, then. I thought it was that, and I was right. Now I know to never mention it or it's root word. Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Moving on. Let's see. My hopes. Well, I write fanfiction and I draw fanart and that's all I can do. If there's a profession in writing fanfiction, I'd do it."

"Really? What sort of fanfictions do you write?"

"They're very depressing, mostly fics about venting my feelings about my life."

"Well, that's one way of venting your feelings. Anything else?"

"I don't drink because of my father. And if I ever get married, I'll have apple cider. And I also don't curse or smoke or do drugs."

"You are one good girl, sweetheart." Tom kisses the top of Becky's head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now it's my turn, if you're done." Becky nods.

"Ground rules. If you are going to date someone, boy or girl, I must meet them first. When and if you have children, I want to be there with you every step of the way. If you wake up from a nightmare and are unable to breathe, text me and I'll be right there next to you no matter what time it is and I'll call 999, which is the UK version of 911. One last thing, you can call me Dad or Daddy, but never call me Father. Oh, and I run some mornings, so I'll let you sleep in. Also, remember when we get home to make yourself at home. I'll make up a chore list. Your reward will be time with me and we can do anything you like. But your room must be kept clean."

"Don't worry. I always keep it clean. Unless I'm feeling depressed."

"Well, that's another thing taken care of. I'll show you all the things you need to know about London when we get home."

"Thank you. Wait...don't I have a bedtime?"

"Well, considering you're 21, it's up to you. But no staying up past midnight. I wouldn't want you too tired."

"Okay, I'll go to bed at 9PM, my usual time."

"All right."

"What about the stuff that's at my parent's house?"

"We'll make a stop there and get your things after we get your passport and then we'll leave. Sound good?"

Becky nods.

"Good."

"Oh, and one more thing. I kind of take long showers. But I'll try to be quick."

"Don't be too quick, though." Tom smiles at her and Becky smiles back.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome. Now, shall we get going? Our court date is set for today at noon."

"Why so early?"

"So we can get out of here quick enough." Tom smirks at Becky.

"Okay."

"I'll go first so you can take your time. You can watch TV if you want to."

Becky nods and Tom Hiddleston grabs his things and goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Becky settle back into bed and falls back asleep.

~.~

"Shhh, it's all right, sweetheart. You're having a nightmare. Wake up, baby."

Becky bolts up.

"What happened?" Becky asks.

Tom hands her a tissue and she blows her nose and dries her eyes.

"You were crying in your sleep. Sobbing, really. Do you remember anything from the nightmare?" Tom asks as he holds her on the hotel bed.

Becky thinks for a minute.

"It was the day my daughter was born. My dad had forced me to give birth at home on the couch with no medical help. He even forced me to stitch myself up after I tore. He killed her with a butcher knife. That wasn't a nightmare, Tom. That actually happened." Becky breaks down and Tom holds her close to him.

"Shhh. Shhh. Just let it out, sweetheart. I'm here. You did get medical help because of your tear, didn't you?"

"Yes. As soon as my parents left, I ran to a doctor. She said I was lucky I didn't bleed out." Tom holds Becky close as she breaks down again, blinking back tears of his own.

"Tom! We've got a problem! Paparazzi everywhere! And court starts in an hour!" A voice calls from outside the door.

Tom gets out of bed.

"Sweetheart, get a quick shower while I figure this out. I promise, everything's going to be okay." Tom kisses Becky's head and he puts his jacket on and goes to meet with the person outside the door.

Becky gets a quick shower and gets dressed and Tom comes in.

"Well, that was a mess. But don't worry. I've asked the paparazzi to leave and a taxi is outside waiting for us."

Becky nods and grabs her jacket and purse. She and Tom head out their hotel door, hoping to come back as father and daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Considering this girl's past and her parents being a danger to her, I am going to grant full custody of her to you, Mr. Hiddleston. Congratulations, you two. You now have an adoptive relationship." The judge says, smiling.

"Thank you, Your Honor." Tom and Becky say, grinning.

The judge nods and the two leave the courthouse, only to see paparazzi coming closer.

"Don't panic, sweetheart. Just stay close to me." Tom says, seeing the look on his now-daughter's face and putting an arm around her.

Tom and Becky walk down the steps, ignoring the paparazzi.

"Tom! Rebekah! Over here!"

The shouts increase and Becky starts to have a panic attack.

Tom takes Becky in his arms and runs down the steps, ignoring the paparazzi. The taxi is waiting for them. Tom puts Becky in and he gets in beside her.

"Get us to the DMV, please." Tom says to the driver and the driver nods and drives off.

"Is she all right?" The driver asks, looking at Becky in his rearview mirror.

"Panic attack." Tom says, holding his daughter close.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Becky says in tears as she gets her breathing back to normal

"Shhh. Don't be sorry, sweetheart. It's not your fault. Let's get your passport and then we can get home in a week or so."

(I'm guessing it takes like a week before someone gets their passport. I wouldn't know. I don't have one)

Soon, Becky fills out the form for her passport and she and Tom go to Becky's parents' house to get her things. To their relief, neither of her parents are home.

After jamming her clothes into her suitcase and some of her books into her backpack - along with some of her favorite movies - Becky and Tom sit in the living room for a few minutes. The two sit in the chairs that are in the room instead of on the couch.

A few minutes pass before Tom speaks up.

"That's where it happened?" Tom asks, gesturing to the couch next to Becky.

Becky nods, remembering that day with tears in her eyes.

Tom sees the tears and changes the subject.

"You know there's a Doctor Who store in London?"

"Yeah. I've wanted to go it, but I haven't had any reason to go to London."

Tom's phone rings and he picks it up.

"Hello?...Yes?...How many?...Are you sure she needs that many?...All right, I'll let her know. Thanks." Tom ends the call, puts his phone in his pocket and looks at his daughter.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. It's just that you need vaccinations in order to go out of the country."

"Shots. Great."

"Don't tell me you're scared of getting shots."

"I'm not...I'm just not particularly fond of them."

"Don't worry. They'll be over before you know it."

"How many?"

Tom sighs.

"Ten."

Becky's eyes widen.

"Don't worry. I'll be right there with you." Tom says, going over and kneeling next to his daughter.

They hear cars outside slamming their doors shut.

Becky goes and looks out the front door window and her eyes widen.

"Dad, my parents are here. We have to get out of here. If they see me..."

"Way ahead of you, Becky. I've got the bags. You just need to get the ones over there and please tell me you have a back door."

"We do. Let's go." Becky grabs the rest of her stuff and runs after Tom out the back door.

They're met at the gate by Becky's parents.

"Get back inside now." Becky's biological father says, waving his gun.

Becky and Tom look at each other but they go back inside and go to the living room.

"Cell phones." Becky's biological mother says, holding out her hand.

Becky and Tom give up their phones.

"Now, get upstairs and go into the room on your far right and stay there." Becky's biological father says. Becky and Tom slowly walk up the stairs and to the room.

Becky's biological father shuts the door behind him and locks them in.

Becky sits in the chair in the far corner.

"This is all my fault, Daddy."

"Shh. Sweetheart, it's not your fault. We'll get out of here. I promise. Once people realize I'm missing, they'll come searching. I hope." Tom says, sitting in the desk chair and taking Becky's hand.

"They will. You have very loyal fans."

"Thank you. Why are the walls pink?"

"This used to be my bedroom. Then two black rat snakes came in and I've been sleeping downstairs ever since."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes. Becky is surprised but glad the room is finally clean. It used to be where you had to be careful where you walked. Now, you don't have to be.

That night, Becky and Tom are given dinner of a slice of bread each and water.

"If you're good, maybe it'll move up to two slices." Becky's biological father says outside the door.

The two soon fall asleep. Around midnight, Tom hears his daughter crying quietly. He goes over to the chair that she's in and holds her close.

"Shhh. I'm here. I'm here. Everything's going to be all right." Tom whispers.

The next morning, Tom wakes up to find Becky no longer in his arms but near the door, her arms covered in blood. He crouches next to her and takes her pulse. His eyes widen when he sees her pulse is slow.

"Hang on for me, sweetheart. Hang on." Tom takes Becky in his arms and he kicks down the door. He takes the stairs two steps at a time and runs to a neighbor's. The neighbor helps rush Becky to the hospital while Tom keeps pressure on Becky's wounds.

When they get there, Tom manages to get to the desk and nurses take Becky away on a gurney.

"Will she be okay?"

"We don't know anything yet! We'll let you know though!"

Tom numbingly sits down on a chair in the waiting room. He breaks down, terrified for his daughter.

Fans come in, excited that he's here (news travels fast), but when they see Tom, their excited faces turn to concerned ones.

His fans approach him, worried and crouch down next to him.

"Tom, what's going on?"

"It's my daughter. I just adopted her yesterday at noon and...she tried to kill herself. Her parents held us hostage in their own home. I guess she just wanted to get away but..." Tom looks up and sees that he's talking to his fans.

"She'll be fine. We're here for you like you're there for us." One of the fans says.

"Thank you. I hope you're right."

"You're welcome." Tom hugs the fan.

"Mr. Hiddleston?" Tom looks up and goes over to the nurse.

"How is she?"

"She's stable but she's going to need to stay overnight. I've contacted her parents and they're on their way."

"They're the reason she did this."

"I'm sorry, sir. If I'd've known..."

"No, don't blame yourself. I should've told someone about her parents. Can I see her?"

"Right this way."

Tom looks back at his fans and nods his thanks. They nod back. Tom follows the nurse to Becky's room.

"If you need anything, just press the button and I'll be by soon." The nurse says, opening the door.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tom walks into the room and sits in the chair next to his daughter's bed and begins to stroke her hair and holds her hand.

Soon, she wakes up.

"What happened? Daddy?"

"I'm here, sweetheart. Daddy's right here. You...you tried to kill yourself because of what your parents put us and you through. Thankfully we got here in time."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy."

"Shh. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault what you've gone through. If you ever need to talk to me about anything at anytime, I'll drop what I'm doing and we can talk." Tom kisses his daughter's forehead.

"You're not gonna unadopt me?"

Tom's face forms a look of concern as he crouches next to his daughter.

"Oh, sweetheart. No, no. Of course not. You are my daughter from yesterday until even after I'm dead. No matter what. I love you so so much, sweetheart. I really do."

"I love you, too, Daddy." The two hug and they hear voices.

"They're all the same. They're all jerks who are just in it for the money and the publicity." Becky's biological father says outside the door to his wife.

Tom looks up from where he crouches next to his adopted daughter in her hospital room.

"Try to get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll be right back. I promise." Becky nods and Tom kisses Becky's forehead. Tom gets up and goes to confront Becky's biological father.

"That is not true. I for one care about my fans and that girl is an example of someone that has gone through things that no one her age should have to go through. You killed her daughter right after she was born. You are putting her through hell." Tom says.

"How did you know about her daughter?"

"She told me. Because of you, she's in danger."

"She's not in any danger." Becky's biological father says.

"Do you see where we are right now? My little girl tried to kill herself because of you and the things that she's gone through. And I intend to be there for her and with her every step of the way no matter what."

"She's not your little girl. She's ours."

"Au contraire. I legally adopted her. She's legally my daughter."

"And what did she have to say about this?"

Tom swallows as he chooses his next words.

"She told me that for about a year, she's been pretending in her mind that I adopted her." Tom says.

"Why would she want you to adopt her? Out of all people?" Becky's biological father asks.

"Because she loves the way I act with my fans and with other people in general. And I am going to treat her like you never did. With love." Tom says. Becky's biological father punches Tom in the nose.

The fans see this and are furious at Becky's biological parents.

"Fans of Tom Hiddleston! Be careful attacking these two. I wouldn't want any of my fans to get hurt." Tom says, holding his nose.

The fans nod and begin attacking Becky's biological parents after Tom is safely back inside Becky's room. He watches them and is proud of his army when Becky's parents surrender. Tom nods his thanks and his fans nod back and walk off.

"Daddy? What happened?"

"Long story short, I defended you and your biological father punched me in the nose and my fans beat your biological parents until they surrendered."

"Wow. You really do have loyal fans. Is your nose okay?"

"I'm sure it will be, sweetheart. Can you call the nurse just in case?" Becky giggles a bit and pushes the button. Tom smiles, happy that his daughter is happy.

Soon, it's revealed Tom doesn't have a broken nose and Becky and Tom settle in for the night after they both eat dinner.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I should've just talked to you about it instead of trying to kill myself. But I just felt like I would've been a burden to you if I had woken you up at 3AM."

"Sweetheart, you have never been and you will never be a burden to me. But next time, do try to talk things out with me. I was terrified I might lose you." Tom says, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Thank you for everything. For being here for me. For defending me. For having amazing fans. For adopting me."

"Shhh. You're welcome for everything now, and in advance. Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here next to you no matter what."

~.~

The next day, Becky wakes up and sees her adoptive dad Tom Hiddleston asleep next to her, her hand encased in his. She sees a CD case with a DVD in it on the table next to the bed. There's a note attached to it.

She reads the note and her eyes widen. Becky nudges her dad's arm.

"Daddy? Wake up."

"Hmm...Becky, what's wrong? Are you hurting?" Tom asks, opening his eyes and looking at his daughter with concern so very clear in his eyes.

Becky shakily hands the note to her dad.

"'I'm sure you already know what this disc contains. It occurred on July 16th, 2010. It's on the Internet and, so far, there are thousands of views. Enjoy.' Sweetheart, he's not talking about...?" Becky nods, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart." Tom strokes his daughter's hair.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart? What can I do for you?"

"Can you hold me?" Tom's face softens more than it already has.

"Of course." Becky sits up and Tom carefully gets behind her and holds her close.

"I'm here. I'm right here. If you'd like, we are going to destroy that disc and the note." Becky nods and settles further into her dad.

She falls asleep and Tom strokes his daughter's tear-streaked cheek as she sleeps.

Soon, the doctor comes by and tells Tom that Becky can leave when she wakes up.

Soon, Becky wakes up and they leave, and are swarmed by paparazzi.

"I'm sorry, really I am. But no pictures of my daughter or me with her. She's gone through enought torture already and I just want to get her home." Tom says. The paparazzi disperse.

"How did you do that?" Becky asks.

"It depends on your wording. If you ask them nicely, they'll leave."

(I'm sure that's not true, not even for Tom Hiddleston)

"Awesome."

Soon, they get Becky's things and they go back to the hotel.

About a week later, Becky's passport arrives and she and her dad go to the doctor for the vaccinations. After that's done, they go to the airport to wait for their flight to board.

"I got us Coach seats. I hope that's all right." Tom says, nibbling on a sesame seed bagel.

"That's fine, Dad." Becky replies, fidgeting with her jeans.

"You've never flown before, have you?"

"I have. One of the times I did, I got airsick and I didn't know there was a barf bag nearby so I puked in my hands and put it on my jacket."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't eat, then."

"I haven't eaten before a flight ever since. I drink Sprite or water but nothing else." Becky says.

"Well, we are going to be sitting next to each other, so I'll be right next to you. It's about noon eastern standard time right now, so it's about a ten hour flight with a 5-6 hour time difference. Meaning we'll get there at about 3-4 in the morning, England time."

"Wow. Good-looking, gentleman, dancer, singer, actor _and_ a math whiz. I sure picked a good role model."

"I'm your role model?"

"Yes. Well...technically Loki is...but you are too...it's a tie."

"Well, I feel a bit insulted and flattered at the same time. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Becky smiles at her dad and he smiles back.

Soon, the flight boards and Becky and Tom are sitting next to each other in Coach.

The plane soon moves down the runway.

"Are you all right, darling?" Tom asks as Becky squeezes his hand.

"Sorry, Dad. I haven't flown since 2013."

"That was only two years ago. Don't you worry about a thing. After we're cleared to use our electronics, I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Really. For now, why don't you rest your head on my shoulder? I've got you." Becky smiles and rests her head on her adoptive dad's shoulder.

Soon, the plane takes off.

"For your enjoyment, please enjoy this inflight presentation of Thor: The Dark World." A flight attendant says.

Becky turns to her adoptive father.

"What'd you get me?"

"It's the audiobook version of _The Red Necklace_, recorded by yours truly. Think you'd enjoy it more than The Dark World?"

"Well, considering almost the ending of The Dark World made me shed a few tears..."

"Was it the part where Loki was killed?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry. This audiobook is much cheerier. In some parts."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tom smiles at his daughter as she settles back in with her head on his shoulder and she listens to the audiobook.

As soon as Becky turns her iPod off just as the lunch cart comes by.

"Cheese sandwich?" Tom asks his daughter.

"Thanks." Becky takes the sandwich from her dad.

After lunch, Becky and Tom tell each other more about themselves.

"So, you're working on a fanfilm of a crossover of Rise Of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled and How to Train Your Dragon."

"Yeah. As soon as the script is finalized, we'll start on recording and all that."

"Really? That sounds very interesting. You don't mind if I read the script? Not as an actor, but as your father and someone who personally loves this crossover."

"Really? You're interested in reading the script?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"My real parents aren't exactly supportive of the project, even though we're giving credit to DreamWorks, Disney, and Pixar."

"Well, I don't see any problem with this as long as you give credit. You wouldn't happen to have the script on file, would you?"

"I'll fire up my laptop." Tom smiles at his daughter as she starts up her computer and finds the file. Once she does, she hands her laptop to her dad and while he reads, she lays her head down on his shoulder.

When she wakes up, she sees the sun setting outside the window. Becky sees that her dad has her closed laptop on his lap.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"You finished the script?"

"I did. And although you didn't write it all on your own, I am so proud of you. I can't wait to see the film onscreen."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." Tom smiles at his daughter and they hug.

After dinner, father and daughter settle in for the rest of the flight. Becky leans her head on Tom as he is writing something.

"What are you writing, Daddy?" Becky whispers.

"It's another surprise for you. It's a parody of a sad song, but it's less sad."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. It'll be a while before it's finished. But when it's done, I'll play it for you." Tom whispers.

"Well, I can't wait to hear it." Becky says, smiling at her dad. Tom smiles back and continues to write as Becky continues to rest her head on Tom's shoulder.

Soon, the two fall asleep.

They wake up to the pilot saying they're landing and that the time is 3:21 in the morning, England time.

"You ready for your new life, sweetheart?" Tom asks after they land.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. After your parents, London will be easy."

"Speaking of my parents..." Becky says. Tom follows her gaze and they see her biological father standing at the front.

"Just stay low and try not to draw attention to yourself." Tom hands her a pair of sunglasses and Becky puts them over her regular glasses.

"What is he planning, Daddy?"

"I don't know. But don't worry. We'll get out of here." Tom puts his arm around his daughter and she leans on him.

"Attention, everyone. We have a slight change in plans. Before we let you leave, you're going to watch a video of my daughter."

The people laugh.

"Yeah, you're not gonna be laughing."

"Uh-oh. I have a feeling I know what it's gonna be." Becky says.

"Just try to stay calm."

"Please...you have to help me." On-screen Becky says as her biological father films the whole thing.

"This can't be happening. This cannot be happening." Becky says.

"Shh. Don't worry. You can get through this." Tom keeps his eyes on his daughter next to him, instead of his daughter that's on the screen in front of him.

"All eyes should be on the screen."

Becky and Tom look at the screen only because they have to.

"No...Dad...don't. Please. Don't hurt her." On-screen Becky says, in tears as she sees her biological father with the butcher knife on her newborn daughter's neck. On-screen Becky is too weak to do anything to help her daughter. Off-screen Becky is in tears, trying to not break down, as the crowd gasps as Becky's biological father - on-screen - uses the butcher knife slits the newborn's throat. Tom puts his arms around his daughter as he tries not to burst into tears himself.

When the video finally ends, Becky and Tom hide their faces as they exit the plane into the airport.

"Let's go home, sweetheart. Too many eavesdroppers here in case we talk about it now." Tom says, taking off his sunglasses as they approach Luke, Tom's publicist.

(I've seen him mentioned in a couple of other fanfics as Tom's publicist, so I'm jumping on the Luke-is-Tom's-publicist bandwagon)

"Are you always this paranoid, Daddy?" Becky asks, taking off her sunglasses, too.

"Sometimes I need to be, sweetheart. It's a price celebrities have to pay. But fear is good in drastic situations." Tom says, winking Becky as he references the Rise Of the Brave Tangled Dragons script.

"Tom, welcome home! And this must be your adopted daughter that everyone is tweeting about."

"Hi, I'm Becky or Rebekah."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you and put those nasty rumors at rest."

"Rumors? What rumors have been spread about my daughter?"

"Well, the rumor that sparked my interest the most was the fact that five years ago on July 16, this girl managed to have her own biological father's baby without an epidural and without help."

"Actually, that's not a rumor." Becky says, looking at the ground.

"Now, Luke, if you don't mind, my daughter and I would like to get home, if that's possible." Tom says, glancing at his daughter with concern.

"All right, then. I'll bring the car round while you two get the luggage." Luke says, smirking.

Tom gives his Loki stare to his publicist, half-jokingly.

"I'll also send someone to help you." Luke says.

"Good. Now, go, you mewling quim."

(I honestly couldn't resist. I love that line...even though it means something...not mentionable...)

Luke leaves and Becky and Tom get their luggage as it comes around the carousel.

"You all right, sweetheart?" Tom asks, looking at his daughter, worried.

"I've just got a lot on my mind, Daddy."

"Think it can wait until we're well-rested?"

"I hope so."

"If you can't wait, we can stay up and talk. I don't have anything planned for the next week or so." Tom says, smiling sympathetically at his daughter.

"You'd really do that for me, Daddy?"

"Anything for my little girl."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Becky smiles at her dad as someone comes over to them, ready to help them with their luggage.

"Tom!"

"Chris, my brother! What are you doing here?"

"Your publicist had me tag along to help you and your daughter with the luggage. And, by the looks of it, I'm glad I brought my own car." Chris Hemsworth says, looking at their luggage.

"Sorry. Someone didn't know how much to pack." Tom says, looking slyly at his daughter.

"It's better to pack more than enough than not enough. Besides, it's not like I'm going back to my parent's house, right?" Becky asks.

"She's got you there, Tom." Chris H. says, grinning.

"True. You are never going back to that house again, if I have anything to say about it. Too many painful memories there." Tom tells Becky.

Becky nods.

"Um, Tom? We might want to leave. Now." Tom turns, expecting to see fans, but instead he sees Becky's biological parents running towards them.

"Tom, get Becky out of here." Chris says.

"Chris..."

"I'm Thor, remember? These biceps aren't just for show. When I'm done, I'll bring out the other bags."

Tom nods and starts to lead his daughter away.

"Not so fast, Hiddleston." Becky's biological father says and Becky and Tom freeze in their tracks.

"You took our daughter away from us. And we want her back." Becky's biological father says.

Tom turns and puts his arms around his daughter protectively.

"Really? Do you really want her back?"

"Yes. We do."

"Then why, simple mortal, did you rape your own daughter and force her to give birth without any kind of help?"

"Because she's a pathetic waste of space who deserves to die."

"Chris, get Becky out of here. I don't want her to see this."

"Oh, no, Hiddleston, she needs to see all of this."

Becky's father comes forward and snatches Becky out of Tom's arms.

"No! Daddy!"

"Let her go!"

"Never." Becky's biological father takes out a knife and cuts off Becky's nose. She drops to the floor, screaming, clutching where her nose used to be. Tom runs to her.

"Got your nose." Becky's biological father says before security tackles him.

"Daddy."

"Shh. We're going to get you out of here. I promise. Just breathe through your mouth." Tom says, holding his daughter close and rubbing her back.

"We need paramedics now. A girl's nose just got cut off." Chris says on his cell phone.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you sing the song you were writing earlier? Please?"

"Of course, darling."

"Tom, the paramedics are on their way and they said to find a way to stop the bleeding. Like stuff the hole."

"Stuff the hole?" Becky asks, in tears.

"I'm afraid so." Chris says, seeing the terrified look in the young woman's eyes.

Becky hands Chris her package of tissues.

"Just do it," she says.

"All right. I'll try to be as gentle as I can." Chris says.

"Just focus on my voice, darling. I'm here. I'll start singing, okay?" Tom says, trying to hold back his tears.

Becky nods as she leans into her dad, tears in her eyes.

_You walk to school with the lunch I packed  
>I only know what you're holding back<br>Wearing the same dress you wore yesterday  
>Hiding your scars with the cotton and lace<em>

_Your teacher wonders and she starts to ask  
>She sees your pain behind that mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Your parents made you wish you were never born<em>

_Through the wind and the rain  
>You aren't made out of stone<br>Even in a world that you can't rise above  
>Cuz your dreams give you wings<br>And you fly into my loving arms  
>You're my angel<em>

Becky squeezes Tom's hand as the tissues are stuffed into the hole that was once Becky's nose.

_I hear you cry in the middle of the night  
>I rush to you and I turn on the light<br>No matter what anybody has said  
>You'll be my daughter even after I'm dead<em>

_Through the wind and the rain  
>You aren't made out of stone<br>Even in a world that you can't rise above  
>Cuz your dreams give you wings<br>And you fly into my loving arms  
>You're my angel<em>

"Almost done. It's almost over." Chris says.

_You turn to me as we walk down the aisle  
>You thank me for adopting you after all this time<br>Your real parents are out of your life for good  
>I will be here for you no matter what<em>

_Through the wind and the rain  
>You aren't made out of stone<br>Even in a world that you can't rise above  
>Cuz your dreams give you wings<br>And you fly into my loving arms  
>You're still my angel<em>

_You kiss my cheek and turn to your groom  
>I wink at him even though he's doomed<br>He knows all about your troubled past  
>And he's told you you don't need to hold back<em>

_Through the wind and the rain  
>You aren't made out of stone<br>Even in a world that you can't rise above  
>Cuz your dreams give you wings<br>And you fly into my loving arms  
>You're always my angel<em>

"It's over, darling. Both the song and the tissue-stuffing is over. And the paramedics are here." Tom says. He helps lift his daughter onto the gurney and he follows them to the ambulance.

"I'll take your things to your flat, mate!" Chris calls.

"Thank you, Chris! We owe you!" Tom calls back as he gets in next to his daughter.

After Chris gets all of the luggage into Tom's flat, he meets him in the A&E waiting room.

(A/N: A&E means Accident and Emergency. It's thanks to danisnotonfire I know what the British version of the emergency room is)

"How is she, mate?" Chris asks.

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything." Tom says.

"Great song, by the way." Chris says.

"Thanks. I just hope I'll be able to sing it to her before and after she gets married, if she gets married."

"If someone truly loves her, they won't care that she doesn't have a nose."

"Actually, she was wondering if she was ever gonna get married before this."

"Oh. Well, I hope she finds someone that loves her."

"I hope so, too, Chris." Tom says.

"How are you holding up, mate?"

"I'm scared for her. Why do her parents keep doing this to her? She has done absolutely nothing to deserve any of this." Tom says, in tears.

"I don't know. They're probably troubled."

"If you ask me, they need to be arrested and sentenced to death for what they've done. Or maybe that's just my fatherly instincts."

"It's probably that."

"What if she doesn't make it?"

"She'll make it. If she can walk from her house to the hospital after giving birth, I'm sure she can survive this." Chris says, putting a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Rebekah Hiddleston's father?" A nurse walks up to them.

Tom stands up.

"I'm her father."

"Right this way. Your daughter just got out of surgery. Unfortunately, people might refer to her as the female version of Voldemort. But, since we fixed her nose the best we could by putting synthetic skin over the hole and stitching that to her face and cutting the necessary slits, she can still breathe through the nose slits which means she'll be able to smell and taste things."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. But it'll take a while for her to get used to it. She'll need to stay here for a few days and then she can go home."

"Great. My daughter's first trip out of the United States and she has to spend it noseless in a hospital." Tom says under his breath.

"And we'll be sending her home with pain medication. And if she has nightmares or phantom pains, just do what you'd normally do to comfort her. Here we are. Room 349. She's probably still asleep."

"Thank you." The nurse nods and Tom goes into the room and sits next to his daughter.

Soon, she wakes up.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here, darling. How are you feeling?" Tom asks, taking his daughter's hand.

"Weird. Do you think Voldemort breathed like this?"

"Probably. And the nurse said people might refer to you as a female Voldemort."

"Except I wasn't conceived under a love potion, I can't speak Parseltongue, I'm a Hufflepuff, i didn't split my soul into seven pieces and I'm not out to kill the Boy Who Lived."

"True. You sure know your Voldemort knowledge. And you're a Hufflepuff?"

"I know. It's not the most popular house. But it is the most loyal. The Hufflepuffs didn't hesitate to stand with the Gryffindors during the Battle Of Hogwarts on May 2, 1998. The Ravenclaws made pros and cons lists and the Slytherins were determining on whether to join the Gryffindors or not because most of their parents were Death Eaters."

"You've done your homework."

"I try. Considering I couldn't enter the Harry Potter world till I was 18."

"Your parents don't believe in such things?"

"It's my mom mostly."

"Uh-huh. So what house do you think I'd be in?"

"Hmmm. It's a tie between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Loki would probably be a cross between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Really? Nice. All joking aside, can I get you anything, darling?"

"No, thanks."

The two sit in silence for a while.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you think your fans will treat me any differently because of this?"

"If I don't, I don't see why they will. You said it yourself that my fans are very loyal. But it depends on the person."

"Just thought I'd ask."

"Sweetheart, I know this is a difficult subject for you, but I'd like to talk to you about the day your daughter was born."

"What about it?"

"Did you ever really grieve the death of your daughter?"

"I never really got the chance to. Even though it was my fault. My biological father said I made him rape me. That my daughter's death was my fault."

"Sweetheart, it was not your fault. None of what's happened to you is your fault."

"What if I can't get through this? Me not having my nose? My biological parents following me and trying to get rid of me?"

"Sweetheart, it will be very difficult for you, I'm not going to lie. But you will not be alone. I will be there for you. No matter what you go through. And I promise your parents will be caught one day, the law will catch up with them, and you will never have to see them again." Tom strokes his daughter's hair as she falls back to sleep.

"I will always be here for you, sweetheart. And no one can ever replace you. No one." Tom whispers to her. He kisses her on her forehead as Chris Hemsworth comes in with a bunch of stuffed animals.

"You didn't have to do that." Tom says.

"I know. But, in a way, she's my niece. And aren't uncles supposed to spoil their nieces and nephews?" Chris asks.

"I suppose so. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Someone's going to have to load those in a car when I bring her home."

"I'll take care of that, brother. You just focus on taking care of her." Chris says.

Tom nods his thanks and Chris leaves.

~.~

About a week or so later, Becky is released from the hospital, breathing through her mouth as the bandage on her nose slits prevents her from breathing through those.

"Don't worry, darling. We'll get you home and when you're up to it, we can see the sights." Tom says, pushing his daughter in the wheelchair.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome." Tom helps his daughter out of the wheelchair and into Chris Hemsworth's rental car on the left side.

(Yes, I know Chris H is Australian. He doesn't live in England. Hence the rental car. And, no, I don't ship Chris and Tom together. In this fic, they're just buddies. And I almost forgot the steering wheel in basically every place but the US is on the right side)

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hemsworth." Becky says as she sits next to Chris in the passenger seat.

"Call me Chris. And you're welcome." Chris says as Tom checks that everything is packed up and ready.

Tom gets in the backseat and checks his voicemail after he buckles in as Chris pulls into traffic.

"And that's about 15 messages from Luke asking what's going on." Tom says a few minutes later.

"And a few thousand of my Twitter followers hope you get well soon, Becky." Tom says as he checks his Twitter feed.

"Awww. Thank them for me."

"Will do. And you, my darling daughter, are one of the top trenders on Twitter right now."

"Wow. Is it just my name?"

"No. It's #NoselessDaughterOfHiddleston."

"Isn't that a little long for 140 characters?"

"It's only about 30, sweetheart."

"Okay, then."

"I shall tweet them back with that hash tag saying 'Thank you for your well wishes. She's on her way home to make a full recovery.'"

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Soon, Tom and Becky get home around noon; traffic was terrible.

"Thanks again, Chris, for helping me bring her home." Tom says, a sleeping Becky in his arms.

"You're welcome, mate."

Chris leaves and Tom puts Becky on the couch and lets her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To those of you who think a 21-year old shouldn't call her adoptive father "Daddy", my mom still calls her dad Daddy. And my mom is older than 21...I'm guessing you already knew that, but still.

A few hours have passed when Becky wakes up feeling phantom pains in her nose that's no longer there.

(I don't know if that's possible. I even Googled it...no help there)

Tom hears the screams from his daughter as he sits in his study and runs to her. He sits on the couch next to her and holds her close.

"Shh. Calm down. Calm down, sweetheart. You're all right, love. You're all right. Daddy's here. I'm right here. Shh. I've got you. I've got you. I promise, sweetheart. I'm not going to leave you." Tom holds her near him, cradling her in his arms.

"It hurts, Daddy."

"Shhh. The pain will be over soon. I'm here. I'm here. Try to relax, love. I've got you. Shhh."

"Please take the pain away, Daddy."

"I wish I could, baby. I really do."

"Pain meds? Please?"

"Of course, darling." Tom kisses Becky's forehead and goes to get her pain meds. After Becky takes them, she settles back into her dad's arms. Tom's phone suddenly starts to ring.

"Hello?...Are you kidding me?...Now?!...All right..." Tom hangs up his phone and sighs.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid that Luke needs me for an interview. Will you be all right for a few hours by yourself?"

"I think so."

"All right." Tom grabs Becky's phone and puts his number into it. He hands Becky his phone and she puts her number into it.

"If you need me, call me. I've also put Chris Hemsworth's number in there in case I can't be reached. There are DVDs on that shelf over there. Feel free to watch them. If you get hungry, you can order something. I'll be home as soon as I can. I promise. I love you." Tom kisses Becky's head and leaves.

"Love you, too, Daddy." Becky says in the empty house.

At least 5 hours pass and Tom still hasn't come home yet. It's about 6 in the evening and a storm is coming.

Becky falls asleep while watching a documentary about the economy; she's watching it so she can fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Tom is finished with the interview and heads home.

He sees his daughter asleep and smiles at her. He turns off the TV and goes into the kitchen and fixes himself a cup of Earl Grey with a splash of milk and then sits in the chair across from the couch.

Tom jumps when thunder crashes and the storm knocks the power out.

"Of course." He sees his daughter is still asleep, thankfully. He looks at the clock on the wall: almost 22:00 (10PM). Tom sighs, wishing he could read, but with no power, he couldn't. He soon falls asleep in the chair, listening to his daughter's peaceful breathing.

The next morning, Tom wakes up to the smell of cooking bacon. He goes into the kitchen to see his daughter doing the cooking.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, Daddy."

"Do I smell bacon?"

"Don't complain, but it's turkey bacon."

"Really? You like turkey bacon?"

"Love it."

"I thought I was the only one!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I've also fixed pancakes."

"Sweetheart, you really don't need to do this."

"I know. But I want to."

"Well, I am going to go get the morning paper and the post. Be right back."

(I'm assuming the post comes in the morning, as it did in the first Harry Potter. Except on Sundays. Fine day, Sunday. ;])

Soon, the two eat breakfast and get ready for the day and then they begin to unpack Becky's things into her room, which used to be the guest room; Becky handles her clothes, Tom handles her books.

When they're done, it's past noon.

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem. I hope you don't mind I put your books in order of author and subject."

"Wow. You didn't have to do that. I could've done it myself. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, why don't we go celebrate with lunch and ice cream?"

"Sure."

"Let's get going, then. Shall we?"

"We shall."

The two leave their home and eat at a local bistro and then they go to an ice cream parlor. Becky gets chocolate and Tom gets Rocky Road. (And if you're gonna tell me that's not Tom Hiddleston's favorite, I don't know everything about him!)

"So, Becky. Think you'd be up to seeing the sights?"

"Sure. What is there? Besides Big Ben, the Tower of London, and the London Eye."

"Well, I was thinking we could try to see an old friend of mine from high school. It's not certain he'll be home, but we could try."

"Who?"

"You'll have to see. If we can, I mean."

I know. I know. I'm sure not even Tom Hiddleston would be able to see the person I'm talking about. If you don't know who I'm talking about, you'll find out in Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I have nothing against Kenneth Branagh (the director of the first Thor movie). Just putting that out there.

When the Hiddlestons get home and after Tom makes a phone call - when Becky is in the bathroom - they sit on the couch and watch the news. Just as the news ends, Tom's phone rings.

"Hello?...Really?...That's fantastic!...We'll be by shortly. Thank you so much."

"What's up, Dad?"

"Go get changed into a dress. You'll see." Tom winks at his daughter. Becky goes to her room and changes into her favorite purple dress (Which I currently cannot find anywhere IRL; I blame the Nargles) and the two head off after Tom blindfolds Becky.

"Can't you just tell me where we're going?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's a surprise. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll love it."

Soon, they arrive at their destination and Tom leads Becky out of the car. He leads her forward and puts his finger to his lips at the people that he's leading his daughter to and they nod, smiling. When they're a few feet in front of them, Tom stands in front of his daughter.

"Sweetheart, meet the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, Prince George and Princess Marie." Tom takes off Becky's blindfold and when she sees the royals, she faints. (I don't know what the future prince or princess' name will be, but if it turns out to be Marie - with Diana as the middle name - I called it! But if it's Diana, that would be sweet to honor her...and I'm starting to ramble)

"I am so sorry about that." Tom says, kneeling next to his daughter.

"Don't worry about it. We've had people faint in front of us before." Prince William says.

"I'm sure my daughter will apologize profusely when she wakes up." Tom says, taking his daughter in his arms.

"There will be no need for that. It's not her fault. She didn't know she'd be meeting us." Duchess Kate says, cradling Princess Marie in her arms as Prince George stays near his mother.

(If I get any titles wrong, please correct me)

The group soon gets inside and Becky is placed on a couch.

When she wakes up, she does as Tom predicted and begins to apologize profusely to the royals.

"Sweetheart, there is absolutely no need to apologize. It wasn't your fault." Duchess Kate says.

"Are you sure, Your Grace?"

"I'm sure. And, please, call me Kate. And yes, I'm sure about that, too." Duchess Kate says, smiling and placing a hand on the young woman.

"I'll be right back." Tom whispers to Prince William, who nods.

"Would you like to hold her?" Prince William asks, referring to Princess Marie.

"May I?" Becky asks, sitting up.

Prince William places the baby in Becky's arms and Becky makes sure to cradle Princess Marie's head.

"She's beautiful." Becky says.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A tear slips down Becky's cheek unknowingly.

"You all right, sweetheart?" Prince William asks.

Becky nods absentmindedly and places the sleeping baby princess in Prince William's arms.

"Excuse me." Becky curtsies hurriedly and runs off.

"I'll go check on her."

"Kate..."

"William, I highly doubt she had a good relationship with her mother. It's the least I could do."

"Don't go adopting her." Prince William says, jokingly.

"I won't, William." Duchess Kate says, smirking at her husband. Prince George stays with his dad and sister as Duchess Kate walks off to find Becky. She hears her crying in a bathroom.

"Becky? Sweetheart? It's Kate. May I come in?"

"Yes."

Duchess Kate walks in and sees Becky on the floor, in tears. Not caring about her status at the moment, Duchess Kate sits on the floor next to Becky and wraps her arms around her.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh. Don't be. It's all right. Just let it out, sweetie. No one will know about this. I promise. It's just me. Just a fellow human being. For now, just forget about what my title is and who I'm married to and who I'm related to by marriage. Tell me, Becky. What's got you so upset?"

Becky tells Duchess Kate all about her biological parents and how her father is the father of her baby and how he killed her just minutes after she was born.

"So, when I was holding Princess Marie, I just sort of lost it. I never even got the chance to hold my own daughter. I'm sorry." Becky breaks into hysterics all over again.

"Shhh. It's not your fault, sweetheart. Shhh. I'm here. I'm here. Shhh. Just let it out, love. No one is going to judge you. I promise." Duchess Kate does what she can to soothe the young woman.

Meanwhile...

Tom walks back and sees Prince William alone with Prince George and Princess Marie.

"Where's Kate?"

"She's with your daughter. She had some sort of nervous breakdown. Your daughter, not Kate."

Tom sighs.

"I'm assuming this isn't the first breakdown your daughter has had."

"No, it's not. One of many. It's because of her troubled past."

"Oh, the poor girl. Has she had counseling?"

"The only person she trusts right now is me."

Back with the girls...

"Thank you so much for listening, Kate."

"You're welcome. Now, what has happened here doesn't leave this room. More for your sake than mine."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you ever need to talk to me, just call me and I can see when I'll have free time. Life is busy when you're a royal." Duchess Kate says, handing Becky her personal phone number.

"I'll bet it is."

The two women giggle.

"Come on. Your dad's probably worried sick about you." Duchess Kate stands up and helps Becky up. They walk out of the bathroom and see Tom looking at his daughter with concern.

"Are you all right, darling?" Tom asks. Becky nods, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thank you for everything, Your Graces." Becky says, curtsying.

"You're welcome." Duchess Kate winks at Becky and the two Hiddlestons leave and go home.

The two settle in for the night and sit on the couch.

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you, Becky? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"When I was holding Princess Marie, I just broke down because I never got the chance to hold my own daughter."

"Oh, sweetheart. That's horrible. I am so sorry." Tom holds his daughter close.

"Please don't leave me, Daddy."

"Shh. I won't. I won't, sweetheart. I promise. I'm right here."

~.~

The next day, Becky wakes up in her father's arms. She gets ready for the day and reads until her dad gets up.

"Well, aren't you up early?" Tom asks his daughter.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, so here I am." Becky says.

Tom's phone rings and he picks it up.

"Hello?...What?...Really?...I'll ask her and get back to you...All right, I'll put you on hold." Tom covers the mouth piece with his hand and looks up at his daughter.

"Daddy?"

"Sweetheart, the director of the next Thor has asked if you'd like to play Loki's adopted daughter. She'll be from Midgard, but Loki will love her all the same. Basically it'll be the same relationship you and I have."

"But what about my lack of a nose?"

"Well, the directors are thinking that that can be why Loki adopts you. He pities you at first and then that grows into love. Do you need a moment to think about it?"

"I've never really acted before."

"I'll help you and there will rarely be a scene where I'm not in it with you. If I'm not in a scene with you, you will be in a scene with another well-loved character."

"I'll do it."

Tom smiles at his daughter then turns back to his phone conversation.

"She'll do it. You'll send our schedules and scripts to my address?...Wait, we're filming where?...Can't you change the location of filming?...She had some bad times there...Hold on...Sweetheart? I hate to tell you this, but a lot of the filming will take place in your hometown."

Becky breaks down at the thought.

"I'll call you back." Tom hangs up and goes over to his daughter and holds her close.

"Shhhh. Shhh. Sweetheart, no one is forcing you to do this."

"Daddy, I have to go back. I have to face the fear of going to my hometown."

"Are you sure?"

Becky nods.

"Then I'll make sure that there is someone with you at all times. We start filming in a couple of months. I'll call the director back, okay? Then why don't we watch a movie?"

Becky nods.

"That's my brave girl." Tom kisses his daughter on her forehead then calls the director back.

"Me again. She'll do it. But there must be someone with her at all times...I know her parents are finally in custody, but it's just to be on the safe side. It'll help both me and my daughter sleep at night...Thank you...Tomorrow? You expect us there tomorrow?...And you'll have our schedules and scripts waiting for us?...All right. We'll be there tomorrow." Tom hangs up and looks at his daughter.

"If everything works out, my dear, you could become the next new celebrity. A daddy-daughter duo." The two hug, then pack. After their packing is done, they watch the Jungle Book.

~.~

The next day, they board the plane and head back to the States, back to Becky's hometown, where they'll be meeting everyone.

"Nervous?" Tom asks, an arm around his daughter.

"A bit."

"You'll be fine. I'm right here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm assuming you know this location?" Tom asks as they pull up in front of Becky's old high school.

"Yeah, I know it all right. Four years of being myself and getting picked on for it."

"No one should ever be picked on for being themselves." Tom says as the two walk into the school.

"This brings back a lot of memories. Having to ask where a certain classroom is each year."

"Well, if it isn't the girl who was in my tenth grade United States history class her sophomore year."

Becky turns and sees her favorite teacher, Ms. Kirkell.

(That isn't her actual last name, but I didn't want to use her real name. It is the same first letter though. And the same subject)

"Ms. Kirkell!" Becky runs from her dad's side and to her teacher.

"You haven't changed a bit, Becky." Ms. Kirkell says, hugging the young woman.

"Neither have you, Ms. Kirkell. I'd like you to meet my adoptive dad, Tom Hiddleston. Daddy, this is Ms. Kirkell. She was my tenth grade history teacher."

"Wasn't that the year that you dumped that guy and he threatened you?" Ms. Kirkell asks.

"Yes." Becky replies.

"Someone threatened you?" Tom asks.

"Relax, Daddy. He never did anything." Becky says.

"Good."

"Ms. Kirkell, what are you doing here?"

"I'm an extra. I play a tenth grade history teacher."

"So not much has changed?"

"Nope. And you are playing one of my top students. And Loki's adoptive daughter, of course." Ms. Kirkell says, looking at Tom.

"We need Loki and Rebekah in the cafeteria." A voice from the intercom says.

"They didn't change my name?" Becky asks.

"Apparently not." Tom replies.

"Good to see you again, Ms. Kirkell."

"You, too!"

Tom and Becky walk into the cafeteria, where the rest of the cast is waiting.

"Welcome, my daughter, to the table read in your old cafeteria."  
>Tom says.<p>

"Not much as changed. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Tom! Becky! Welcome to Abbey High School." Kenneth Branagh, the director, says.

"This girl knows the ins and outs of this place." Tom says.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Becky says.

"Oh, come on. You went here for four years."

"I was trying to focus on surviving."

"Well, you did. And I'm proud of you for surviving. Really." Tom kisses his daughter's forehead.

"Come on. Time for the table read." Chris Hemsworth says.

~.~  
>The cast is sitting around, and Kenneth reads the summary of the beginning.<p>

"Now, the scene starts as a typical tenth grade history class. Karoline Kirkell, this is where you come in. You're teaching the class when all of a sudden, the ground starts to shake. Rebekah, you are in the corner, terrified. Suddenly, Loki comes down from Asgard, wanting to claim this world as his own. He sees Rebekah, pitying her for her lack of a nose, and adopts her. That's basically the summary of the beginning." Kenneth says.

"So, Loki pities her just because of her lack of a nose?" Tom asks.

"Yes."

"That's absolutely horrible. I would never -"

"Let me stop you there, Tom. This is Loki. Not you. But as I said before, that pity grows to a fatherly love."

"All right then."

"Karoline, go ahead and read your line. Rebekah, you reply with yours. No actions, just words. And, action. Usually, we'd have some kids picking on you, Rebekah, because of your lack of a nose, but we'll skip those lines for today."

"Now, who can tell me the name of the ship the pilgrims came to America from England in 1620? Rebekah?"

"The Mayflower."

"Correct."

(Yes, I know this is a tenth grade history class. I can't remember anything I learned from that class)

"And then the ground starts shaking. Loki comes down from Asgard and approaches Rebekah, who is huddling in a corner." Kenneth says.

"Well, what's happened here? A girl without a nose huddling in a corner away from everyone. You're different from the rest of these Midgardians. I can tell. Tell me, simple mortal, what is your name?" Tom/Loki asks.

"R-rebekah." Becky/Rebekah says.

"Rebekah. Usually human names are not that beautiful. But yours is like you. Beautiful." Loki says.

"You - you really think so?" Rebekah asks.

"Yes, I do." Loki says.

"Who are you?"

"I am Loki. Of Asgard. Tell me, how did that happen to you?" Loki asks.

"I...it was...my father." Rebekah says. A tear slips down her cheek.

"Why on all the nine realms would he do that?" Loki asks, breaking character long enough to give his daughter's shoulder a squeeze.

"I don't know, Loki. I don't know."

"Well, I could make you feel better. Doing what someone did for me."

"What?"

"I could adopt you. Take you to Asgard. Your father will never harm you there. It's up to you, though. If you'd rather stay here, it's fine."

"So you're saying I could escape my parents and start over?"

"Well, that's one way of putting it."

"Why don't we go to my house so I can pack and then we can go?"

"That is perfectly fine."

"And they go to her house and pack up then they're on their way to Asgard." Kenneth says.

"Heimdall, open up." Loki says.

"Heimdall opens the bifrost and the two go to Asgard. Heimdall doesn't say a word and they meet Thor." Kenneth says.

"Brother, where have you been?" Chris/Thor asks.

"I got a little sidetracked, Thor." Loki says, Rebekah behind him.

"You know that you're not supposed to leave Asgard in return for your freedom."

"Well, Heimdall saw someone that was being picked on and I just had to make it right."

"People are picked on everyday, Loki. Why should this be any different?"

"Well, for one thing, because of her father, she doesn't have a nose." Loki says.

"Loki brings Rebekah to his side." Kenneth says.

"You brought a mortal here? Father will banish you if he finds out."

"Well, he didn't exactly banish you when you brought that Jane Foster here."

"I hadn't committed a crime. Not like you."

"At least I don't intend to hurt Rebekah like her father did."

"You care for her?"

"Not like you care for your Jane Foster, but yes."

"You want to adopt her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Father will never agree to this."

"You are correct, Thor. I will never agree to this." Odin's actor/Odin says.

"Father, please, you have to understand. Her father abused her. I just want her to be able to start over. For us both to start over."

"I will talk with the council and if they agree with you, she may stay. If not, she'll be returned where she came from."

"Loki puts a protective arm around Rebekah."

"Very well."

"She may stay with you in your chambers, Loki. Keep an eye on her."

"Odin leaves. We jump to the council meeting."

"Odin, Loki committed crimes against Asgard. How do we know we can trust him with a young life?"

"We don't. But if we do decide to let him keep her, we must be on constant watch. We shall conduct, as the Midgardians say, a trial run. In a month, if anything effects their relationship for the worse, she'll go home."

"Jump to the next day. Both Rebekah and Loki wake up in a prison cell."

"Loki, what are we doing here?" Rebekah asks.

"I wish I could tell you. But your guess is as good as mine."

"Oh, good. You're up. The council and myself have decided to put you two through a trial run. In a month, if all goes well, the mortal can stay."

"The mortal has a name." Rebekah retorts.

"Hush." Loki says.

"Just a bit of a joke, father. She's not familiar with our Asgardian ways." Loki says.

"I'm not laughing. Miss, do you know who I am?"

"No."

"I am Odin Allfather, King of Asgard."

"I meant no disrespect."

"Of course you didn't. But one more outburst from you and you'll be in a different cell."

"Father, she is prone to panic attacks. If I'm not there to help her when she has one, she could die."

"One less mortal to worry about then."

"I care about her like no one else has! She needs me! I want to adopt her so we can both start over."

"If all goes well, you'll be able to. If not, she'll be sent home."

"If I'm sent home, my father will kill me! Literally!" Rebekah says.

"That is none of my concern. Good day."

"Odin leaves."

"Loki, if I had known -"

"Shhhh. It's not your fault. I should've told you my adoptive father is Odin."

"And scene. That was very good. Now we cut to Heimdall and Thor talking about Jane Foster. Tom, you and your daughter can leave for now. Go learn your lines."

Tom and Becky nod and they leave.

"I can't believe they included who took your nose. Sure, everyone in the fame world knows, but that doesn't mean it should be emphasized. Are you all right?" Tom asks as he and Becky sit on a bench outside the cafeteria.

"I don't know. I mean, this is a huge opportunity for me. But what if I'm not good enough?"

"Sweetheart, no matter what anyone says, you are good enough. Even if someone says that I shouldn't be working with such a new and unknown actor, I'll ignore them because new and unknown is sometimes good, but also because, first and foremost, you are my daughter. And no one can change that. Not even your parents. I promise."

Suddenly, Becky is snatched from Tom's side and into a closet. Before Tom can get to his daughter, he's knocked unconscious.

~.~

Tom slowly opens his eyes.

"Tom. Thank goodness you're okay. Becky won't let anyone near her." Chris says.

"Okay. I'll talk to her." Tom slowly gets up and walks to the closet where his daughter is.

"Becky? Sweetheart?"

"Daddy?"

Tom sits next to his daughter.

"I'm here. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I...I think it was my ex. The one who threatened me."

"Did he...?"

Becky nods, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I really am. I promise I won't leave you."

"Can we go?"

"Of course, darling. Don't worry. I've got you." Tom helps Becky stand up and the two walk out of the closet.

"Let's get everything checked out and then get you home, all right?" Becky nods. Tom leads her through the crowd of onlooking people and they go to the doctor.

~.~

Tom waits with his daughter for the results.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Sweetheart, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I promise."

"What if I'm pregnant?"

"I'll be there with you every step of the way. No matter what." Tom says, kissing his daughter's forehead.

Soon, the nurse comes in.

"I got the results of the blood tests. Good news is, no STIs."

"And the bad news?" Becky asks.

"It's not really bad news, depending on how you look at it. You're pregnant. I'll give you two a minute." The nurse leaves.

"Daddy, I -"

Tom wraps his arms around his daughter.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's not your fault, sweetheart. I promise. We can get through this together."

"Thank you for being here for me, Daddy."

"You're welcome. You truly are welcome."

"Can we go home?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

~.~

"You what?!" Tom and Becky scream at the director.

"I want to incorporate the birth into the movie. A sweet father-daughter moment."

"If you want a sweet father-daughter moment between our two characters, make them have a heart-to-heart talk or something." Becky says.

"They can have it when your character is in labor."

"Are you really going to do this to her?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, it's bad enough not knowing the birth of my first child was being filmed and got thousands of views. But knowing it? That'll be even more humiliating." Becky adds.

"Don't worry. Nothing will be shown that's above the PG-13 rating."

"That's not what I'm worried about here. What I'm worried about is people seeing something so personal." Becky says, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But the company already approved that part of the script. It'll take place in the prison cell where your two characters are and Thor will be there to help. And we'll have a medical staff nearby in case there are any problems."

"What problems would there be?" Becky asks.

"Oh, the usual. Tearing, the cord being wrapped around the baby's neck. Either you or the baby not being able to breathe."

"Daddy, I can't do this." Becky whispers, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do this. You can walk away from this." Tom says, putting a protective arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"Actually, Tom, she can't. We've got her under an unbreakable contract."

"I'll call my lawyer."

~.~

"What do you mean the contract is 100% unbreakable? Surely there must be some small loophole!"

"I'm sorry, Tom. I've scoured every character and inbetween in this contract. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"My daughter is going to be heartbroken."

"Take her out to eat. Break the news to her gently." Tom's lawyer suggests. But Tom isn't listening.

"The thought of my little girl giving birth on camera breaks my heart. Are you sure there isn't some way this can be fixed?"

"I'm afraid not...Well, there is one way."

"What? What is it? Tell me."

"You'd have to give up being Loki."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What? I'd have to give up being Loki? I've played this character for years."

"I'm sorry, Tom. This is the only way your daughter will get out of it."

"I love playing Loki. I really do. But I love my daughter more. I'll go make the announcement to everyone."

~.~

"I regret to inform all of you that because of circumstances regarding the script...it breaks my heart to say this, but it'll break my heart even more to see my daughter humiliated again. I'm giving up Loki."

"What? But your fans." Chris says.

"I know. My fans will be heartbroken. I know they will. But I have to make this sacrifice for my daughter's sake. I can't have her be humiliated again."

Little does Tom know Becky is waiting outside the door.

"What does your daughter think of this?" Natalie Portman asks.

"I haven't told her. I will as soon as I get home."

"You won't need to." Chris says.

"What?"

Chris opens the door to reveal Becky.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy, please. Don't do this. I can live with hours of humiliation. I can't live without having my dad be Loki." Becky says.

Tom walks down to his daughter.

"Oh, my sweetheart. You are making such a big sacrifice."

"I know. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that you gave up your favorite role for me."

"Well, little one, it looks like you're going to be a star." Tom says, placing a hand on his daughter's stomach.

~.~

It's the ninth month of filming. Becky is two days past her due date and everyone is hoping today would be the day.

"How're you feeling, sweetheart?" Tom asks in his Loki costume.

"Okay."

"We'll be in the prison cell the whole time so you won't have to move much."

"Good." Becky grimaces and puts a hand to her stomach.

"You all right?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not going into labor, are you?"

"I think that was my first contraction."

"Chris, go get the director and the film crew. It's time." Tom tells Chris Hemsworth, as he - Tom - helps his daughter up.

"I'm on it."

"I've got you, sweetheart. Just breathe."

"Daddy, my water just broke." Becky falls to the floor as another contraction overcomes her.

From his daughter's side, Tom sees Natalie Portman coming in the set door.

"Natalie! Come here for a sec, please!" Tom says.

Natalie comes over and kneels in front of the two.

"Is it time?"

"Mmhmm." Becky manages to say as she squeezes her dad's hand through the contraction.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you into the bed. Tom, get behind her in the bed so she'll have someone to lean against. We need a doula in costume now." Natalie says as she and Tom help Becky up onto the set.

Tom and Natalie help Becky sit on the bed and Tom gets behind her. Natalie scrambles off the set.

"All right! We'll be keeping constant cameras on them throughout labor. Just act natural. We're rolling. And action."

"Just breathe, sweetheart. You're doing beautifully. You really are." Loki says.

"I'm scared, Daddy." Rebekah replies.

"Shhh. I know you are. I'm right here with you. I promise I won't leave you." Loki says.

A few hours pass.

"The contractions shouldn't be this close together yet, should they?" Rebekah asks.

"Are you having one now?" Loki asks.

"Yes." Rebekah replies, gripping her dad's hands.

"Guard! Help!" Loki calls out.

A guard comes over to the window.

"Go get the midwife. Hurry. Keep breathing, sweetheart. Daddy's here. I'm right here." Loki says.

Loki helps Rebekah through the contractions until Thor arrives without the midwife.

"The midwife got another call." Thor says.

"What?!" Rebekah and Loki exclaim.

"Isn't there another midwife?" Rebekah asks as she breathes through another contraction.

"I'm afraid not. I'm going to have to deliver this baby." Thor says, cleaning his hands and arms.

Rebekah leans against her adoptive father. Loki strokes his daughter's hair.

"It's going to be all right, darling. Don't worry." Loki whispers to his daughter.

"All right. You're supposed to be ten centimeters, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll just take a quick look."

"Don't touch me!" Rebekah says.

"I'm sorry. I won't." Thor backs off, his hands up.

Rebekah bursts into tears.

"I'm sorry, Thor. I just..." Thor appears at his niece's side.

"Shh. It's all right. It's completely understandable. I'll go get Jane. She can help you." Thor strokes his niece's hair then leaves Rebekah and Loki alone.

"Daddy, I -"

"Shhh. It's all right, sweetheart. What you did was completely understandable." Loki says, stroking his daughter's hair.

"I never should've trusted that Asgardian peasant. Look where it's gotten me."

"What happened to you was not your fault, Rebekah."

Another contraction overcomes Rebekah.

"Breathe. Keep breathing." Loki says.

"We're back!" Jane says as she and Thor enter the cell.

"Usually, I wouldn't trust a Midgardian with anything, but considering the circumstances, I'll make an exception just this once." Loki says.

"Thank you, Loki. I think. All right, Rebekah, if it's all right with you I'm going to take a little peek to see how dilated you are, okay?" Rebekah nods, then leans back into her dad.

"I've got you, sweetheart. Daddy's got you."

"You're never going to believe this, but you're fully dilated."

"Already? It's only been a few hours!" Loki says as his daughter breathes through another contraction.

"Trust me, Loki. We're all surprised the baby is coming this fast. All right, Rebekah. You ready?"

Rebekah bursts into tears.

"Oh, sweetheart. The pain will be over before you know it." Thor says, rubbing his niece's arm.

"It's not that." Rebekah says.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Loki asks. Rebekah gives him a knowing glance.

"Cut the cameras." Tom whispers, breaking out of character and doing a throat-slitting motion over his throat. Natalie gets the message and passes it on. The cameras are turned off.

"Sweetheart, no one will take this baby from you. I promise. We've got security everywhere. No one will hurt you or your baby. Okay?" Tom asks, rubbing his daughter's arm to soothe and comfort her.

Becky nods.

"All right. You ready?" Tom asks.

"I think so."

"Cameras on or off?"

"On. Don't leave me, Daddy."

"I'm here. Don't worry." Tom kisses his daughter's forehead.

"Midgardian, she's ready." Tom says, letting Natalie know that it's time to roll again.

"Rolling again. And action."

"All right. You ready?" Jane asks.

"I think so." Rebekah says.

"Okay. Push."

Rebekah pushes, gripping her dad's hands.

"Good. Good. That's a good push. Good push. Okay, breathe."

"You're doing great, sweetheart." Loki says.

"Thank you, Daddy." Rebekah says.

"You're welcome."

"All right. Give me another good push."

Rebekah pushes.

"Scissors. Sweetie, I need to cut you a little so you won't tear."

"Focus on my voice, darling. I'm here."

Jane makes the cut.

"All right. Push."

Rebekah pushes, groaning as the head stretches her.

"Good. Good. You're doing great. The head is almost out." Jane says.

Rebekah pushes, groaning.

"That's it. Just a little more. Keep pushing."

Rebekah pushes again.

"Okay. The head is out. Rest for a minute."

"Rest is for the weak, Midgardian." Loki says, earning a glare from his daughter.

"And for women in labor, of course." Loki says, correcting himself.

"I have to push again."

"On the count of three, push. One, two, three. Push!"

Rebekah pushes, groaning.

"All right, here comes one shoulder."

Rebekah pushes again.

"The shoulders are stuck. Stop pushing."

"Jane. Look." Thor says, nodding his head to Rebekah. Loki is trying to wake her up and she's looking paler by the minute.

"She's losing too much blood. Stop the cameras, we need help!" Natalie says.

"Wake up, sweetheart. You can't give up now." Tom says, tears springing to his eyes.

"Tom, you need to move so they can work and try to save the both of them." Chris says.

Tom reluctantly leaves his daughter's side, his breath quickening as a breathing mask is put over his daughter's pale face and the baby is pulled out.

Everyone waits in anxiety for signs of life from either Becky, the baby, or both. Minutes pass, and the silence is still ringing.

"We have to get them to the hospital. Now." A medic says.

~.~

Tom holds his daughter's hand as long as they let him. When he's forced to leave, Tom breaks down, fearful for his daughter's and grandchild's lives. He sits just outside the door. Big mistake.

"Paddles. Clear!"

"We need higher volume! Clear!"

Chris, still in costume, comes over and wraps arms around his brother.

"Clear!"

A doctor soon comes out.

"Tom?" Tom shakily stands up, his eyes puffy and more tears threatening to spill.

"Yes?"

"We did a blood transfusion, but I'm afraid your daughter is in a coma." Tom puts a hand to his mouth.

"And the baby?" Tom manages to ask.

"She's fine. A bit fussy, but fine. I'll go get her for you."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back."

Tom breaks down at his daughter's predicament.

"Shhh. She will pull through this. She's strong." Chris says.

"I have to let my fans know. They need to know. But 140 characters isn't enough." Tom says.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do this?" Chris asks.

"I'm sure, Chris. Thank you."

"I'm here for you both. And also for your granddaughter. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You'll stay nearby while I film?"

"Of course."

"Mr. Hiddleston. Meet your granddaughter." The doctor says, handing the baby girl to Tom.

"Thank you."

The doctor nods and leaves.

"I'll hold the camera." Chris says.

"Thank you."

Tom, still in costume, takes out his phone, and Chris presses record.

"Hello, world! It's me. Tom Hiddleston...I can't start like that." Chris erases the video and Tom tries again.

"You're probably wondering why I'm in a hospital wearing my Loki costume. No, I'm not visiting sick kids...that won't work."

"To my loyal fans: Chris Hemsworth is filming this for me since I've got my hands full with a surprise. But, first, I'm afraid I have some horrible news. My daughter is in a coma. Don't believe me?" Chris films Tom's daughter and tears fall down Tom's face. Chris then faces the camera back on Tom.

"We were filming a scene where her character was giving birth and she was losing a lot of blood. You're probably wondering if the baby's okay. Well, she is doing just fine. I just want to thank my fans for supporting us, for supporting her, throughout everything she's been through. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but if you would like to come and bring flowers or cards or something to her, come to St. John's Hospital." Tom gives the address and the room number.

"I'll rarely, if ever, leave her side, but I won't be giving out autographs or photographs. I'm sorry. I love my fans, truly I do. I'd be nothing without them. But I'd also be nothing without my daughter. Actually, I will give out autographs. My little girl would want me to. So thanks for watching and hopefully my daughter and I will give you an update when she wakes"

"Also, there's someone I want you to meet. My granddaughter. She's beautiful. Like her mother. She's healthy. Hopefully like her mother will be." Chris posts the video on Twitter. He then breaks down, taking and not letting go of his daughter's hand, his granddaughter in his arms.

~.~

A few days pass, and a get well memorial has been made for Becky.

Tom hasn't left his daughter's bedside since he posted the video, except to go to the bathroom, and to take care of his still-unnamed granddaughter. And when that happens, Chris is by her side, holding the baby when Tom is in the bathroom, just in case anything changes.

So far, there's been no change.

~.~

Four weeks pass, and various fans come by.

"I hope she wakes up soon, Tom." Christy, one of Tom's biggest fans, says.

The baby is in a bassinet next to the chair that Tom has been sitting in.

"I hope so, too, Christy. Thank you." Tom says, giving his fan a hug.

"You're welcome. You'll keep us updated?"

"Right from my little girl's bedside."

Christy nods, smiles solemnly at her favorite actor, and leaves.

Tom resumes stroking his daughter's hair.

"I love you so much, sweetheart. And if you're in pain, you can go. It'll be hard, but I love you and I hate seeing you in pain. I'll take care of your daughter for you. I promise." Tom says, a tears slipping down his cheek.

Suddenly, Becky opens her eyes.

"Becky? I'm here. I'm here. I'll get a nurse."

Tom pushes the nurse call button and a nurse comes in.

"She's opened her eyes."

"That's a big step for her. If there's any more change, let me know."

"Thank you."

The nurse nods and leaves.

"Is it okay if I give you a hug, sweetheart? It's been so long. Two blinks for yes. One for no."

Two blinks.

Tom gently hugs his daughter and kisses her forehead.

"I'm here for you if you need anything. I'm going to update everyone, okay?"

Two blinks.

"I won't leave you." Tom takes out his phone and presses record.

"I have an update on my beautiful daughter. Her eyes have opened and she can reply with blinks. This is a huge step for her and I couldn't be happier." Tom turns and strokes his daughter's hair.

"I love you so much, sweetheart. I really do." Tom kisses Becky's forehead the turns back to the camera.

"I'll keep you updated when there are updates. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to spend some time talking to my daughter."

Tom posts the video on Twitter.

"I'm here. I promise I won't leave you. I am so proud of you for pulling through. It's going to be a long journey for you, but I will be here for you every step of the way." Tom says, stroking his daughter's hair.

A tear slips from Becky's eye as she hears her daughter crying for the first time.

Tom picks his granddaughter up and brings her to her mother.

"This is your daughter. She's okay. It hasn't been easy taking care of her these past few weeks, but I know you'll be able to take care of her when you're able to. She's so beautiful, sweetheart."

More tears start slipping down Becky's cheeks. Tom puts the baby back in the bassinet and crouches next to his daughter.

"I know. I know you want to hold her. I know you do. You'll be able to soon. You're strong. You can get through this, sweetheart. I know you can." Tom says, wiping his daughter's tears, but they keep coming.

"Shhh. Shhh. Try to calm down. It's going to be all right." Tom kisses his daughter's forehead and Becky calms down.

"I'm here. I'm here." Tom strokes his daughter's hair.

~.~

The next week, Becky is able to speak and swallow on her own. The doctors also reconstructed her nose. But for now, she's paralyzed from the neck down.

Tom updates everyone again, then introduces his daughter to her daughter.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm your mom. I'm so happy to finally meet you." Becky says, kissing her daughter's forehead as her dad holds her.

"Has she been named yet, Daddy?" Becky asks.

"Not yet. I was leaving that up to you."

"Aww. My little baby girl's been nameless for a month. I'm thinking Giselle Rose."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you for being here for me for everything. And for taking care of her.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You really are welcome. I was so afraid that I'd lost you." Tom places Giselle back in her bassinet.

"You haven't left my side, have you?"

"Not unless I had to desperately go to the bathroom."

"Daddy, go home and get cleaned up."

"Sweetheart..."

"I'll be okay."

"I'll call Chris and Natalie to come look after you and Giselle while I'm gone. I'll be back soon. I promise." Tom kisses his daughter's forehead then calls Chris.

"Hey, Chris, it's Tom. Becky can talk and she's making me go home and get cleaned up. Will you and Natalie come and watch her and Giselle while I'm gone? Giselle is her daughter. Great. Thanks. See you soon."

Tom hangs up the phone and then turns to his daughter.

"Feel like doing an update video with me before I leave?"

"Sure."

"Great! We say hi together then I saw something along the lines of 'look who's talking' or something witty like that."

"Okay."

Tom presses record on his phone.

"Hi!" Tom and Becky say together.

"Look who's talking?!" Tom says.

"Me!" Becky replies.

"This is huge for us and for the people who care about her. She can talk!"

"I think they know that, Daddy."

"True. This is going to be a short but sweet video because someone is making me go home and get cleaned up." Tom says, looking at his daughter.

Becky sticks her tongue out at her dad. Tom returns it.

"I'll keep you updated when she can move more." Tom says.

"I love you, Daddy." Becky says.

Tears spring to Tom's eyes.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I love you, too." Tom kisses his daughter's forehead.

Tom ends the video and posts it on Twitter. Chris and Natalie come in.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need anything, let Chris or Natalie know, okay?"

Becky nods.

Tom strokes his daughter's hair and then leaves.

Chris and Natalie come over.

"Hey, there. We're so glad you're okay." Natalie says.

"What happened to the scene in the movie?" Becky asks.

"They're waiting until you're ready to get back to filming. They'll continue where we left off. Minus you losing a lot of blood and going into that coma." Chris says.

"I'll try to get better soon."

"Take your time. Just focus on getting better at your own pace." Chris says.

"Can we get you anything?" Natalie asks.

"No, thanks."

"If we can get you anything, just let us know." Chris says.

Becky nods.

A few weeks pass, and Becky's condition has improved steadily. But there's something that hasn't improved.

She's still paralyzed from the waist down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month later, Tom, in his Loki costume, places his daughter on the bed and positions her legs, since she's still paralyzed from the waist down. Tom gets behind Becky as he had a month and a half ago today.

"All right. Just like we rehearsed. Tom, stay behind her. Final stretch. Take one. And action."

"All right, Rebekah. The shoulders are almost out. Push." Jane says.

Rebekah pushes.

"That's it. Good. Okay. One final push."

"Daddy?"

"I'm here, sweetheart. We'll push together on this last one." Loki says.

Rebekah nods.

"Okay. Push."

Rebekah pushes, then falls back into her dad.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Loki says.

"It's a girl." Jane says, wrapping the baby up and placing her in her mother's arms.

They're using a life-like doll, since Giselle is a bit too big to play a newborn.

"She's beautiful, sweetheart. I am so proud of you." Loki says.

"Thank you for being here, Daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You truly are welcome." Loki kisses his adoptive daughter's forehead and Rebekah falls asleep, her newborn in her arms.

"And cut! That scene is wrapped! Great job, you guys! See you tomorrow." Kenneth says.

"Looks like someone wants her Mama." Tom says, referring to Giselle, who is being carried over by Becky's assistant Tori, as he places Becky in the wheelchair.

"Hi, Giselle. Did Mommy do good in that scene?" Becky asks, taking her daughter from Tori.

"Becky!" Becky looks up and sees Kenneth walking towards the group.

"Hey, Ken."

"Just wanting to wish you good luck in therapy today. Today could be the day you walk on your own."

"It could be. Thanks, Ken." Becky says.

"You're welcome."

"Nat! Chris! Are you coming?" Tom asks.

"We're coming!"

~.~

"All right, Becky. Take it one step at a time." Jared, the physical therapist, says. Tom helps his daughter out of the wheelchair and inbetween the bars.

"Okay, Tom, place one hand on her back."

"You can do this. I have faith in you." Tom whispers, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Go, Mommy, go! Go, Mommy, go!" Natalie says, speaking as Giselle, who is her mommy's little cheerleader, complete with a cheerleader outfit. In Loki colors, of course: green, black, and gold.

"All right. Left foot."

Slowly, Becky places her left foot in front of her.

"That's it. Right foot."

Becky places her right foot in front of her.

"You are making terrific progress. Keep going. Just take it slow."

Becky continues to slowly relearn how to walk.

"Tom, get in front of her away from the bars." Jared says.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Tom asks.

"I don't know. Are you?" Jared asks Becky.

"I think so." Becky says.

"All right. That's the spirit." Jared says.

Tom gets in front of his daughter away from the bars and kneels, his arms open and waiting.

"Take it slow. You can do it." Tom says.

Becky slowly walks forward.

"That's it. Atta girl." Jared says.

Becky gets to the edge of the platform.

"All right, this is the next big step. Metaphorically and literally." Jared says.

Becky looks up at her dad.

"You can do this. I know you can." Tom says.

Becky places one foot in front of the other off of the platform. Then the other.

"Okay. Time to let go of the bars."

Tom nods at his daughter and Becky lets go of the bars. She stumbles a bit, but like a child learning how to walk, Becky starts to walk on her own.

"That's it, sweetheart. Come on. Come to Daddy."

Becky walks toward her dad.

"You've got it. You're almost there."

Becky finally reaches her dad's arms and he wraps them around her.

"I am so proud of you, sweetheart. So proud of you." Tom says with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." Becky says, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"You're welcome." Tom holds his daughter close to him.

Becky's phone rings and she picks it up from in her dad's arms.

"Hello?"

"If you're smart, you'll stay away from Tom Hiddleston. I'll be watching you."

"What? Who is this?"

"You should know who I am. The father of your first child. If you even think of telling anyone, little Giselle will be sleeping with the fishes."

Becky puts a hand to her mouth. Dropping her phone, she runs out of the room and into the bathroom.

Tom picks up his daughter's phone and looks at who was calling.

"That barbarian." Tom says. Tom runs into the bathroom and finds his daughter on the floor in tears.

"Oh, my sweetheart." Tom kneels in front of his daughter, and brushes her hair back behind her ear.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Tom asks, taking Becky's hands.

"I want to, Dad. But I can't. Gosh, I wish I could tell you. I really wish I could find a way to tell you. Seeing me like this must be hard for you. Even though I've been like this for a while. Like when I felt like no one cared about me. Like when I felt so alone. Even now, I'm grateful to you." Becky says, emphasizing the first word of the last seven sentences.

"Sweetheart, you're not really making any sense. Wait, hold on." Tom says.

"Gosh. I. Seeing. Even. Like. Like. Even." Tom thinks.

Lightbulb.

"Is he going to do something to Giselle if you tell anyone?" Tom whispers. Becky nods enough so her dad gets it.

"My one role model is you. Father, I love you and I care about you. Told you so many times that I love you. Me is a word I don't use often. To love a father is a love worth cherishing. Stay with me? Away we will go soon. From this place to another. You will go with me, won't you?"

"You're not making any sense again, sweetheart...wait..." Tom says.

Another lightbulb.

"My. Father. Told. Me. To. Stay. Away. From. You." Tom thinks.

"Your father told you to stay away from me?" Tom whispers. Becky nods slightly.

"Watching movies with you is the best kind of fun. Us means you and me. Always is a word that means a lot to me." Becky says.

Tom gets it immediately. She's speaking in code.

"We'll go get some food. Sort of a family thing. This is a nice bathroom. Out we go. I love you, sweetheart. Promise me you'll never forget that."

Becky nods, putting the pieces together.

"I promise. I love you, too, Daddy." Becky and Tom hug.

The two sit in silence for a few minutes.

"We'll go to any restaurant you choose. Go dry your tears. To my daughter, my love will stay. The car is waiting outside for us. Police are very helpful when it comes to protecting their people."

Becky nods and dries her eyes. Tom helps her up and they slowly walk out of the bathroom.

"You're doing so well, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." Tom says, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome. Let's get going."

Tom opens the bathroom door only to see Becky's biological father.

"You didn't think I'd figure out your little code? Well, I did."

"How did you get out of prison?" Tom asks, putting Becky behind him.

"Simple. I'm on parole. And I'm out to kill you." Becky's biological father says, looking at Becky.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" Becky asks.

"You know what you did!" Becky's biological father slaps Becky just as he did when Becky and Tom had met at ComicCon. But this time it knocks her unconscious.

Suddenly, Chris puts Becky's biological father in a headlock.

"Tom! I've got him! Take Becky and get out of here! Natalie's waiting for you."

Tom takes Becky in his arms and runs out the door.

"Not so fast." Becky's biological father takes out a gun and points it at Tom. He shoots and Becky, suddenly conscious, jumps in front of her dad, taking the bullet.

Tom runs at Becky's biological father and punches him in the face.

"If my little girl dies, I will kill you." Tom seethes.

"Tom, go to her. I'll take care of this piece of scum." Chris says.

Tom goes over to his daughter and takes her head in his hand and takes her hand with his free hand.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Shhh. You'll be all right. I'll tell Giselle what you did. You'll be with her always."

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"I know. I know. I'm here. Try to relax. Daddy's got you." A tear trickles down Tom's cheek.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too. My sweet daughter." Tom says, stroking his daughter's hair as tears stream down his cheeks.

Becky closes her eyes for the final time.

"No. No, please! No!" Tom breaks down, holding his little girl close to him.

Tom stares his Loki death glare at Becky's biological father.

Chris sees it and knows what he's thinking.

"Tom, no!"

Letting go of his daughter, Tom lunges toward Becky's biological father and picks him up by his shirt.

"You murdered my little girl! And for what? For your own personal gain?!"

"Tom, this won't solve anything!" Chris says.

Tom suddenly breaks down, letting go of Becky's biological father's shirt, and Chris wraps his arms around his brother.

"My little girl! My precious little girl!"

"Get out! While you still have your life." Chris tells Becky's biological father.

Natalie soon comes in with Giselle in her arms. She first sees the state Tom is in and then she sees Becky's body.

"I'm so sorry, Becky. I'm so sorry." Tom says.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This chapter contains danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil.

Tom bolts up, tears streaming down his face. He's in the hotel room. It's 5 in the morning. He hears someone stir and sees it's his little girl in his arms, sleeping soundly, a hand absentmindedly on her 8-month pregnant belly.

Now he remembers. When she couldn't sleep because of the baby keeping her up, she had asked him to hold her.

"Oh, my little princess. I'm here. I'm right here." Tom says, stroking his daughter's cheek.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Tom sees blood and his eyes widen.

"Sweetheart, wake up."

"Hmm? Daddy?" Becky opens her eyes.

"I think something's wrong with the baby. We've got to get you to the hospital."

Becky sits up.

"Can you walk?" Tom asks.

"I think so...Nope." Tom takes his daughter in his arms and Tom goes to Chris' hotel room.

"Chris! Open up." Tom says.

Chris opens the door.

"Tom? What's up?" Chris asks, yawning.

"I think something's wrong with the baby."

Chris' eyes widen.

"I'll drive. You stay in the backseat with her." Chris says.

Chris and Tom, with Becky in Tom's arms, go down to the lobby and into Chris' rental.

Becky leans on her dad, one hand on her belly, terrified.

~.~

Tom paces in worry.

The doctor soon comes into the waiting room.

"Mr. Hiddleston?"

"Yes?"

"Both your daughter and grandchild are just fine. A bit of spotting is normal during pregnancy."

"Guess it was my fatherly instincts that made me think it was something bad. That and I had a horrific nightmare."

"Talk with your daughter about your nightmare. She needs to know. Oh, here she comes." Becky walks - okay, waddles - down the hall.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry I made you worry."

"It's okay. We can both be worried together." Becky says, earning a gentle hug from her dad.

~.~

"And you took the bullet for me and you died in my arms." Tom says, tears streaming down his face, having just finished telling Becky his nightmare, which started nine months from Tom telling his grandchild they were going to be a star.

It's about 1 in the afternoon.

Tom suddenly breaks down and his daughter does what she can to comfort him.

"Daddy, I'm here. I won't leave you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Besides the baby, of course." Becky says, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

Tom chuckles through his tears and the two hug.

"Why don't we get some ice cream? Take our mind off of things." Tom asks.

Becky nods.

The two walk out of their hotel room and go into the elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" Two British voices say.

They come into the elevator.

"Dan and Phil?!" Becky exclaims.

"You know them?" Tom asks.

"From the Internet. Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil! I can't believe I'm meeting you! This is the best thing that's happened since meeting my dad!"

"Your dad?" Phil asks.

"Yeah. Tom Hiddleston. My adoptive dad. British actor. Loki. Any of that ring a bell?" Becky asks.

"Oh, yeah. Of course we know who you are, Mr. Hiddleston." Dan says.

"Good." Becky says.

Suddenly, the elevator breaks down and Becky falls on top of Phil.

"Sorry, Phil." Becky says as Dan helps her up.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Phil says, getting into a sitting position.

"You all right, sweetheart?" Tom asks as the emergency lights come on.

"I'm fine." Dan says.

"He was asking...I'm sorry, what's your name?" Phil asks.

"Becky."

"Nice name."

"Thanks. And I think I'm okay, Dad. You?" Becky asks.

"I'm okay." Tom replies.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong? Oh, don't tell me..."

"I think I'm going into labor...Oooh, yeah. I am definitely going into labor." Becky slides down the wall. Phil follows her.

"Just start your breathing exercises. I'll try to find us a way out of here. Dan, help me try to pry these doors open. Phil, you keep her calm." Tom says, stroking his daughter's hair.

Tom and Dan to pry open the doors, but with no luck. Tom tries his cell phone. No signal.

Tom picks up the emergency phone.

"Hello, we are stuck in an elevator and my daughter is in labor."

"What's the elevator number?"

"Uh...632457."

"All right. All of our elevator repairmen are out on call. Earliest we could get here is six tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?! The baby will probably be born by then!"

"Sir, just coach your daughter through the contractions and I'll talk you through the rest."

"Just keep breathing, sweetheart. Everything's going to be okay."

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"I know. I know. I'm right here. I wouldn't leave you even if I had the chance to." Tom says, stroking his daughter's hair.

"It hurts."

"You can do this. I have faith in you." Tom says, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"My water broke."

"All right. Keep breathing. It'll be over before you know it."

"What do you want us to do, sir?" Phil asks, rubbing Becky's shoulder as she fights back tears through another contraction.

"Just keep her calm while I think of a plan." Tom says.

"Does that plan include the baby being born?" Becky asks.

Tom's face softens at his daughter's words.

"Of course it does, sweetheart." That is the plan. That and getting out of here." Tom says, stroking his daughter's cheek.

An hour passes and everyone tries to get some sleep, Becky in Phil's arms, doing her best to go to sleep, occasionally squeezing her dad's hand during a contraction.

Becky wakes up during a strong contraction.

"How you doing, sweetheart?" Tom asks.

"I just want to get this over with."

"I know. I know." Tom says, stroking his daughter's hair.

Another contraction overcomes Becky and she squeezes her dad's hand.

"Keep breathing. Just keep breathing."

"I need to switch positions."

"All right. You mind waking up Phil?"

"Sure. Just as soon as this contraction ends."

When the contraction ends, Becky elbows Phil in the ribs to wake him up.

"Wha? I'm up. I'm up."

"I need to switch positions."

Becky gets up with Phil and Tom's help. She places her hands on the handle bars and faces the wall, squatting.

Tom places a hand on his daughter's back as she breathes when another contraction takes over.

"You doing okay?"

"As well as I...I am feeling pressure."

"Don't ask me to look."

"I wasn't planning on it, Phil. Does anyone have a mirror?"

"I've got an iPhone with a mirror on the back." Tom says.

"Why do they have mirrors on the back?" Phil asks.

"Hand it over. I have to check." Becky says. Her dad hands her his phone and she checks. She immediately hands it back to her dad.

"See anything?"

"I'm trying so hard not to puke right now. And, for once, I'm so glad I'm on this end of the delivery."

A few hours pass, and Becky's labor is in full swing.

Phil vocalizes with Becky as they sway in a circular motion during each contraction.

"Ohhhh, I take it back! I wish I was delivering the baby instead of having the baby." Becky says.

"Keep breathing. I've got you. Phil's got you. It'll be over soon." Phil says, holding her close.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. If you can give birth on your own, you can give birth with help." Tom says.

"I think the baby dropped."

"Uhh...what does that mean?" Dan asks.

"It means the baby's coming. Now." Becky says.

She moans as the next contraction starts pushing the baby toward the world.

"The head. It's trying to...I feel like I have to push. Who's willing to deliver? And someone please answer soon." Becky asks.

Tom rubs his daughter's shoulder to keep her calm.

"I'll do it. Phil, you and her dad stay with her. Support her." Dan says, taking off his jacket.

"Thank you, Dan." Becky says.

"You're welcome."

Becky leans against her dad and Phil.

"All right, let me get those pants off of you."

"The one day I wear sweatpants and I go into labor. And a month early, too." Becky says as Dan removes her sweats.

"I'll let you remove the other thing." Dan says.

"Okay."

"Oh, Dan. Here." Phil hands Dan a pair of latex gloves.

"Why do you have these?" Dan asks.

"For good luck. They were in my back pocket." Phil says.

"I was alone the last time I did this. Well, except for the guy filming it." Becky says.

"Well, you're not alone now. We're here for you, sweetheart." Tom says.

"I've never really done anything like this before, so I'll try my best. You ready?" Dan asks.

"As I'll ever be."

"All right. You are fully dilated. On top of the next contraction, push."

Becky feels the next contraction coming and pushes, gripping her dad's and Phil's hands.

"Good. Good. Good push. Keep going. Okay, breathe."

Becky barely has time to breathe when the next contraction starts.

"Push!"

Becky pushes, whimpering.

"Good. Good. You're doing great. The head is coming. Tiny pushes for me now."

Becky pushes.

"One more strong push and the head will be out."

Becky grips her dad's and Phil's hands and pushes, groaning.

"That's it! Keep going! You're almost there...You've got it!...Push! Okay, the head is out. Rest for a minute or two."

"You're doing great, sweetheart. You really are." Tom says, rubbing his daughter's hand with his thumb.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome."

Becky suddenly grimaces and pushes.

"Stop pushing!"

"I can't!"

"You have to or you'll tear!"

"Focus on my voice, sweetheart. Breathe." Tom says.

"Deep breaths. Deep breaths." Phil says.

"All right. Push."

Becky pushes.

"Keep going! Keep pushing!"

"I am pushing!"

"Just one more big push! On the count of three. One."

Deep breath in and out.

"Two."

Deep breath in and out.

"Three."

Deep breath in and out.

"Push!"

Becky pushes.

"Push harder!"

"I'm pushing as hard as I can!"

"That's it! You're almost there! And...you did it!" At 10:58PM, the baby falls into Dan's arms and Becky falls back against her dad.

"It's a girl."

The baby girl begins to cry immediately as soon as Dan cuts her cord with his pocket knife and wraps her up in his jacket.

"She's absolutely beautiful, Becky." Dan says, placing the baby in Becky's arms.

"Hi, sweetie. You are so pretty. Yes, you are." Becky says, leaning against her dad.

"Hello? Sir?" Tom, distracted by his new granddaughter, is startled by the voice from the phone, but he picks it up after Becky moves and leans against Phil.

"Yes?"

"How's the baby?"

"Absolutely beautiful."

"I meant health-wise."

"Oh, right. I don't think anything's wrong with her, except for being a  
>month early."<p>

"And the mother?"

"Dan? Did she tear?" Tom asks, covering the mouthpiece with his hand.

"No, she didn't. And I've got the placenta."

"Okay. She didn't tear and the placenta has been delivered."

"Has the cord been cut?"

"Yes."

"All right. Sit tight. And if you have a trash bag, put the placenta in it and tie up the bag. The repairmen will be here in a few hours."

Tom relays the message and Phil gets a bag out of his back pocket and hands it to Dan, who puts the placenta in it and ties it up then throws the bag in the corner.

"Okay. Quick question. What time is it?"

"You're Eastern Standard Time, right?"

"Yes."

"It's about 11PM."

"When will they get here?"

"At about 6 in the morning."

"Okay. We'll do our best to sit tight."

"All right. Congratulations to your daughter on becoming a mom and to you on becoming a grandfather."

"Thank you. And thank you so much...what is your name?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel. Thank you so much for being here."

"Just doing my job."

"I think my daughter would like to talk to you."

"All right."

Tom hands the phone to his daughter.

"Hello? Is this the new mom?"

"Yes, it is."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. You know, your voice really sounds familiar. You didn't happen to go to Shelley Christian School for middle school did you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"And you knew some girls by the names of Abbey, Arralyn, Marissa, Emily, and Brianna, right?"

"Yes. Wait...Becky? Is that you?!"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe it's you after all these years!"

"Who knew one of the best friends I had in middle school would be here for the birth of my second child!"

"Think of a name for your daughter yet?"

"I was thinking...Danielle Rachel."

"Really?"

"Really. After two of the people who helped me. I can't think of a girl's name that could be made from Tom and Phil."

"Tom?"

"My adoptive dad."

"You're adopted? Since when?"

Becky looks at her dad and he nods.

"You heard about that girl at ComicCon who...who got slapped by her father and Tom Hiddleston came to her rescue?"

"Yeah. Wait, that was you?"

"That was me. And my adoptive dad."

"Wow. You've been in the news a lot lately."

"Yep. Now, with the elevator birth of Tom Hiddleston's granddaughter, the news will go ballistic. Rachel, I've got to go. My daughter needs me. Nice talking to you again. And thanks."

"You're welcome. And congrats."

"Thanks."

Tom takes the phone back from his daughter and hangs up.

Danielle sneezes.

"Bless you!" Becky, Phil and Tom say, looking at the newborn.

"Aww! Her first sneeze!" Dan says.

A few silent minutes pass as the group coos over Danielle and Becky soon falls asleep whilst leaning on Phil, her daughter in her arms.

A few hours pass (it's about 3 in the morning) and Becky, still a bit weak from the birth, sits on the floor rocking Danielle back to sleep.

"Phil?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind helping me up so I can walk Danielle?"

"I'll walk her, Becky."

"Phil..."

"I don't mind. You need to sleep."

"My legs are cramping from sitting for so long."

"We can walk her together. I'll get up with her and then help you up."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Phil takes Danielle from Becky and stands up. Supporting herself on the bar, she takes Phil's free hand and stands up. Phil hands the baby back to Becky.

"So, how long have you been adopted by your dad?" Phil asks as they walk around the small space they have, Phil keeping a hand on Becky's back to keep her steady.

"I'd say about eight to nine months."

(I'm gonna say it was May of 2015 when Tom adopted her, and it's now February of 2016)

"Wow. So what was your first Christmas like with him?"

"It was nice. We just had a nice, quiet Christmas together."

"That sounds nice."

"It was."

"You mind if I ask you something kind of serious?"

"Sure."

"Who's the father?"

"My ex-boyfriend. I dumped him in tenth grade about 5 years ago or so, he threatened me and just seven months ago he got his revenge."

"So there's no chance you'll have Danielle know about him?"

"I'd rather not have my daughter know her father is a monster. Her biological grandparents will stay out of the picture, too, if I have anything to say about it."

"So, Tom will be the only grandparent she'll know?"

"Unless I find someone that loves me for me and doesn't mind that I don't have a nose and that I have a daughter and that my past with my biological father was horrible-"

Phil cuts her off with a kiss on the lips. Becky is at first surprised and almost drops Danielle. Phil sees this and holds Danielle up, all while still kissing Becky.

Becky takes part in the kiss with Phil, holding her daughter close to her so she doesn't fall.

Soon, the kiss breaks.

"I'm so sorry. I should've asked."

"No, it's okay. Just let me know first. No surprise kisses like that unless Danielle isn't in my arms."

"So, you enjoyed the kiss?"

"Minus having a mini panic attack because of almost dropping my daughter, I did."

"You're prone to panic attacks?"

"You have no idea."

"We've got about three hours till help comes. We can either sleep or talk."

"Well, I don't think my daughter will let me sleep anymore tonight. So we can talk." Becky says as Danielle begins to fuss.

"Think she's hungry?"

"Probably."

"I'll take her. I'll give you my jacket so you can cover up and then I'll give her back to you." Phil says, taking off his jacket and handing it to Becky.

"Thank you." Becky says, handing Danielle to Phil.

"You're welcome. And when we get out of here, if you're allowed to go home, I will treat you to breakfast."

"Aww. Thank you, Phil. You don't mind?" Becky asks as she faces a wall and undoes her bra and puts the jacket over herself.

"Of course not. Besides, you did all the hard work tonight. You deserve it." Phil says, handing Danielle back to Becky.

While Danielle gets fed, Becky tells Phil - while they sit on the floor - everything about her past. Her biological parents, her fear (with the same hints she used with her adoptive dad), meeting her dad.

"You had quite the troubled past. If you ever want to talk about anything, you don't need to hold back."

"Thank you, Phil."

"You're welcome."

"What time is it?"

"It's about 6AM. They should be here by now. And look who fell asleep."

"Aww. Come on, Dani. Mommy needs to burp you before you can go to sleep. Phil, would you mind if used your jacket?"

"Go right ahead. Would you mind checking the pockets first, though?"

"Sure." Becky checks the pockets of both Phil and Dan's jackets, and when nothing is found, Phil turns so Becky can get redressed and burp Danielle.

When that's done, Danielle falls back asleep.

The elevator phone rings and Phil scrambles to pick it up before it wakes up Danielle.

"Hello?...I'm whispering because the baby just fell asleep and I don't want to wake her up...Great. Thanks. Bye." Phil whispers. He walks back over to Becky and Danielle.

"What's up?" Becky whispers.

"The elevator people are going to fix the elevator in a bit and take us to the lobby. Paramedics are waiting downstairs." Phil whispers.

"Okay. You wake up Dan. I'll wake up my dad."

"Okay."

Becky scooches over, Danielle still asleep in her arms, and nudges her dad.

"Dad. Daddy."

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Tom asks.

"Help's coming in a bit. Also, you're drooling." Becky whispers.

Tom opens his eyes and wipes the drool from his chin.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"Physically? Exhausted and sore. Emotionally? Great."

"I am so proud of you for bringing this little baby into the world."

"Thank you, Daddy. Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?"

Becky places the sleeping bundle in Tom's arms.

"She's absolutely beautiful, sweetheart." Tom grins, looking up at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you. For being here for me. For everything." Becky replies, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You're welcome."

The elevator doors suddenly ding open onto the first floor.

Phil helps Becky stand up and Tom places the baby back in Becky's arms and holds his daughter close.

"Come on, you five. Let's get you checked out." A paramedic says.

"All right. The baby and the mom will stay together. Who wants to go with them?"

"I will." Phil and Tom say, then look at each other, and then at Becky.

"Phil, go with Dan. He's your best friend." Becky says.

"Actually, all of you can go together. That was kind of a rhetorical question."

"Ohhhh." The group says.

Becky hands the paramedic Danielle and climbs up into the ambulance.

"Whose jacket is this?"

"Mine." Dan says.

"You might not want it back."

"You can just trash it. I can buy another one." Dan says.

"Sorry." Becky says.

"It's okay."

The paramedic hands Danielle back to Becky and Tom, Phil, and Dan climb in after her.

When the group gets to the hospital, they're put in one examination room.

"All right. You're all probably dehydrated and starving and exhausted. So, we're giving you each an IV and some applesauce for a couple of hours and then you can go home. Or out to eat. Your choice." Doctor Haley says.

"Is Danielle okay?" Becky asks.

"She's a bit small, but that's to be expected for a baby born a bit early. But since she was born a month early, she is practically fully developed and is ready to go home today."

"And me? Am I okay?" Becky asks.

"Come with me and I'll examine you."

Becky gets up and follows Dr. Haley behind a curtain.

A couple of minutes pass.

"So, am I okay?"

"You're completely fine, despite the birthing situation. As soon as you all are hydrated enough, the five of you can go home."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two go back to the rest of the group.

"So, what'd she say?" Dan asks.

"Don't be nosy, Dan." Phil says.

Phil then leans toward Becky.

"So, what'd she say?" Phil whispers.

"She said as soon as all of us are hydrated enough, we - including Danielle - can go home."

"Great."

~.~

The next day, Becky wakes up at 9AM, her daughter in the bassinet next to the bed. She's surprised that she's in Phil's arms, but then she remembers she fell asleep while watching TV with him.

She sees her dad asleep in the other bed, snoring, and Dan on the couch asleep. Dan and Phil had transferred their hotel stay to the Hiddleston hotel room the afternoon before.

Becky turns on the news, the volume low, and sees something that happened just yesterday: Becky, her daughter, her dad, Phil, and Dan walking out of that elevator yesterday morning.

Becky looks at herself on the screen and snickers quietly. She looked exhausted and happy at the same time.

She sees her dad on the screen, looking proudly at her onscreen self.

Onscreen Phil has an arm around onscreen Becky to keep her steady, and onscreen Dan is to the side, the bag with the placenta in his hand.

Becky turns off the TV when she hears Danielle begin to fuss. She manages to get out of Phil's arms and gets out of bed and gets Danielle. She walks around the hotel room a bit, trying to get her daughter to go back to sleep, despite the sun having since risen.

When Danielle goes back to sleep, Becky climbs back into bed, holding her daughter close.

"Hey."

Becky jumps, putting a hand to her chest.

"Phil, don't do that. You know I'm prone to panic attacks." Becky whispers.

"Sorry." Phil whispers.

"It's okay." Becky leans against Phil and he puts his arm around her.

"How're you feeling?"

"A bit sore still, but other than that, okay. You?"

"Tired. You must be exhausted, though. You were up almost all night with Danielle. I took over when you were too tired to get up."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There's a knock on the door.

"I'll get that. It's probably room service." Phil says, getting up.

Becky places Danielle back in her bassinet.

"Phil." Phil turns and sees Becky looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Check through the peep hole first. Please."

Instead of going to the door, Phil goes over to Becky. He pulls her into his arms and holds her close.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

"Hey." Phil wipes away one of Becky's tears and pushes her hair back. He lifts her chin gently to face him.

"None of what has happened to you has ever been or will ever be your fault, okay?"

Becky nods.

"Let's go to the door together, okay?"

Becky nods and the two go to the door and peep through the peephole. But no one is there.

The two open the door and peek out.

They're suddenly grabbed from behind and thrust into a bag. They're soon thrown into a trunk and the car drives off. Phil struggles to get his phone and he texts Phil.

Dan wakes up to hear his phone vibrating. He picks it up and his eyes widen as he reads the text.

He walks over to Tom and wakes him up.

"Hmm? Dan? What's up?"

"Look at this text." Dan hands Tom his phone.

"'Trapped in a bag in the back of a trunk. Don't know where we're going. Trying to keep Becky calm. Call the police and tell them to track my phone.' Let's go, Dan." Tom picks up Danielle, wraps her up in a blanket, Dan grabs the carseat and the three leave.

Meanwhile...

Becky and Phil are thrown into a pitch black room and the door is shut.

"Phil? Where are you?"

"Come toward my voice."

Becky crawls toward Phil's voice and she soon feels a hand and she shrieks.

"Shhh. It's just Phil. Rest your head on my shoulder if you'd like." Becky rests her head on Phil's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault we're in this mess."

"It's not your fault. There's no need for you to apologize, Becky."

"It's probably my biological father who kidnapped us."

"I thought he was in prison."

"He is. Or he's supposed to be."

"We'll get out of here. I texted Dan and told him to call the police and tell them to track my phone."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Becky wakes up to Phil moaning.

"Phil, you okay?"

"I think I've got...your fear."

**Yes...I'm taking that risk...Am I crazy? Yes. Am I going to need a week of doing nothing but watching various Tom Hiddleston videos to calm me down? Definite yes. But someone - Phil, in his "How To Make Dan Cringe" video - once said to face your fears. And I hope that taking this risk helps me a little. I'm doing this for Tom Hiddleston, Dan, and Phil. Even though I'll most likely never meet any of you (*sobs*), I like to think that you care about me, although you don't even know I exist.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I'll be listening to Tom Hiddleston saying "I love you, I always will" during the beginning of this chapter. 5 seconds of pure bliss. Multiply that times a million and I'll hopefully be done with this part of the chapter that hope won't send me into a panic attack. I know what y'all are thinking. "You don't have to prove anything." But I need to do this. And now I'll start the five second track and listen to it as long as I need to. Also, I don't own "The Kitchen Song" by danisnotonfire.**

"Okay. Phil, stay there. I'll go get medical supplies."

"Are you insane? What about your fear?"

"I learned from you that I need to face my fear. And I love you more than I'm afraid of my fear."

"Okay. Hurry."

Becky runs into an empty hallway and she sees they're in a hospital. She runs and gets what she needs then runs back to Phil.

"Okay, Phil. Somehow, I'll need to knock you out. So I got a sedative. Take about three and they'll knock you out for about a few hours. I also got a book with step by step instructions."

"You're not ready to say it yet, are you?"

"Don't make me say it. Please."

"I won't. Just fix me."

"I'll do my best to. I'm good at following directions."

Becky hands the pills to Phil and he swallows them. Soon, it knocks him out and Becky unbuttons his shirt.

"Just imagine it's a time bomb your father put inside him. You can do this." Becky thinks.

(It kind of his. Which scares me)

"It's a time bomb. It's a time bomb. It's a time bomb." Becky says as she makes the incision after putting on gloves.

She makes the cut and cuts it out, exactly how the book says to.

She stomps on it for good measure, then stitches up the incision. She cleans up the blood then replaces Phil's shirt after putting a bandage on the stitches.

After that's done, she goes into the corner and breaks down, hoping she saved his life.

Because she loves him.

(Not as long as you thought it would be, did you? It's good enough for me. And it's all you're gonna get)

Becky wakes up hearing the door being broken down.

"Becky!"

"Daddy!" Tom runs to his daughter.

"Sweetheart, why do you have blood on your shirt?"

"I had to, Daddy. I had to save him."

"What happened?"

"He got my fear, Daddy."

"And you...?" Becky nods.

"Oh, sweetheart. I am so proud of you. Words cannot express how proud of you I am."

Becky breaks down and Tom holds her close as doctors come in.

"Who saved his life by...?" Tom covers his daughter's ears and points to her.

"Sweetie, you saved his life." A doctor says.

"I did?"

"Yes. You went a little high on the sedatives, though."

"He'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine, sweetheart. He will be just fine. Have you ever thought about coming into the medical field?"

"What I did to save his life was more than enough for me." Becky breaks down again and Tom does what he can to comfort her. The doctor smiles at the young woman and leaves.

"Sweetheart, you made such a huge sacrifice doing that for him. I love you. I always will." Tom says.

"I couldn't just let him die, Daddy. I love him." Becky says.

Turns out, it was Becky's biological father who had kidnapped them and he was arrested immediately.

A few weeks pass, and Becky refuses to come near Phil, despite the fact he's fine and what Becky did truly saved his life and he's thanked her countless times.

Becky sits out on the balcony in the hotel.

"Hey." Phil says, coming out.

"Hey." Becky replies, not facing him.

"Your dad told me you did it because you love me. Is that true?"

"Yes." Becky says, tears streaming down her face.

"That's all I'll say about it. But I love you, too."

Becky faces Phil for the first time in weeks.

"You do?"

"I do." Phil smiles at Becky.

The two kiss.

"I love you so much, Becky. And I will forever be grateful to you and be there for you." Phil says, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you for so long." Becky says, breaking down in Phil's arms.

"It's okay. You needed the time. Shhh. Shhhh. I've got you. I'm here."

A few minutes pass.

Tom watches his daughter and Phil from the door.

"Hey, how about I take you out for breakfast tomorrow? Just the two of us?" Phil asks.

"Really? Just the two of us? No Danielle? No adoptive dad? No Dan?"

"Really. Yes. No. No. And no."

"It's a date."

"It's a date."

The next day, Becky and Phil go to a local café for breakfast.

"So, what have you been up to these past few weeks?" Phil asks.

"Oh, just taking care of Danielle. That's basically it."

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

"That's good to hear."

"And...and you? How are you?"

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Happier now that I know you're back in my life."

"I'm glad I'm back in yours, too, Phil."

About 10 months pass, and the five are spending Christmas together in Tom's London home.

The filming of the third Thor finally ended and the premiere will be around Danielle's first birthday.

It's about 10AM Christmas morning.

"Okay! Who wants cider?" Becky asks, walking into the living room where her dad is holding Danielle, and Dan and Phil look about ready to break open their stockings.

"All of us do. Then can we open our stockings?" Phil asks.

"Patience, babe!" Becky says, going back into the kitchen.

"Mr. Hiddleston?"

"Yes, Phil?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Dan, please take Danielle." Tom hands Danielle to Dan and follows Phil to the hallway.

"I want to ask Becky to marry me. I know she and I haven't been dating for that long, but..."

"You have my blessing."

"What?"

"Go ahead and ask her."

"Really?"

"Really. I can tell you love her. And she loves you so much. When are you planning on doing it?"

"I'm planning on giving it to her as the last Christmas present and then popping the question."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

Tom nods and the two go back into the living room, where Becky has handed out the mugs of cider.

"Okay, as tradition, I've got the Santa hat on. Or as you Brits call him, Father Christmas. Stocking time!"

Becky helps Danielle open her very first Christmas stocking.

"Oh, Danielle. What did Uncle Dan give you? Is that a teddy bear?" Becky says, handing the bear to her daughter.

"With a custom Danosaur shirt." Dan says.

"Nice one, Dan. Thank you."

Soon, everyone has gone through their stockings and Becky divides out the presents by person.

"Looks like Father Christmas wanted to spoil someone on her very first Christmas!" Phil says as he holds Danielle and sees the stack of gifts Danielle has piling up.

"Okay. I think the youngest should go first." Tom says.

"Everyone agree?" Becky asks.

"Agreed."

"Okay. Let's see what Fatcher Christmas brought you, Danielle."

Soon, Becky reaches the last gift of Danielle's.

"Okay. What could this one be?" Becky opens it up and it's a Baby's First Christmas ornament. It's a block and it opens up to reveal a bear in a cradle that says "Baby's First Christmas".

"It says 'To: Danielle. Love: Grandpa Tom'. Awww, Daddy. It's just like the one I got for my first Christmas. Except it's 22 years later. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Soon, all of the presents are given out. Well, all but one, that is.

"I think I see another present underneath the tree, sweetheart." Tom says.

While Becky retrieves it, Tom winks at Phil.

Becky grabs the present and turns back to the group.

"It's...for me." Becky says.

"Well, go ahead and open it." Dan says.

Becky unwraps the tiny gift, and is surprised to find a small velvet box.

Becky opens the box and finds a silver diamond ring inside. She stands up and puts a hand to her mouth.

Phil gets up from the couch - after handing Danielle to Tom - kneels, and takes the box from Becky.

"Rebekah Hiddleston, I know we've only been dating for ten months and seven days, but I've got the feeling that you're the one. Will you marry me?" Phil asks.

Tears glisten in Becky's eyes as she nods.

"Yes. Yes, Phil! Yes a million times infinity. Yes infinity times infinity. I will marry you." Becky says.

Phil places the ring on Becky's finger and they kiss.

"Every kiss begins with Kay." Dan sings.

Soon, the group goes to Phil and Dan's flat for Christmas dinner (Tom's family is tagging along).

"I can't believe I'm actually about to see the inside of your flat! I'm so excited!" Becky says as they're in the lift.

Tom is holding Danielle.

"I can't believe you're still fangirling about us. You're freaking engaged to Phil!" Dan says.

Becky sticks her tongue out at Dan and he returns it.

"Dan, there's nothing wrong with my fiancée being excited about seeing her future home. If that's all right with you, Becky."

"You're kidding. You want me to move in to the Dan and Phil apartment?!"

"If you want to buy another flat, love, we can." Phil says.

"Are you kidding? This is a dream come true! Besides, I'd never want to split up you two." Becky says.

"Awwww. Thank you." Dan and Phil say.

"And I'll be moving in after the wedding, right?" Becky asks.

"You and Danielle will, yes." Phil says.

The group goes to the apartment door and Dan unlocks it.

"Welcome to where the magic happens." Phil says.

"Still no dogs waiting for you?" Becky asks, referring to their "Day In the Life Of Dan and Phil" video.

"Nope."

The group walks through another door.

"It's the infamous lightbulb of doom!" Becky says.

"Are you going to point out everything you recognize?" Dan asks.

"Maybe."

The group walks up the staircase.

(if I get anything in their apartment wrong, please let me know)

"And here is our glorious kitchen. Go ahead and sing the kitchen song if you want to." Dan says, seeing the excited look on Becky's face.

"Let's buy a stool. Let's buy a stool. But first we need to go to the kitchen. Go to the kitchen then it will be an option. This is the kitchen song." Becky sings.

The group claps.

"That was bloody fantastic, Becky!" Dan says.

"Thank you, Dan."

"Well, who can cook?" Dan asks.

"I think all of us can. Except Danielle." Phil says.

"Yes, Phil. My 10-month old daughter learned how to cook."

Soon, Christmas dinner is on the table and the group eats.

"So, Becky. Would you be interested in joining us for a Dil video later?" Dan asks.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Phil says.

"Heck, yeah."

Soon, Dan, Phil, and Becky are sitting in front of the computer while Tom watches Danielle.

The game is inserted.

"Okay. You duck inbetween us and then when we tell our subscribers Phil is engaged, we'll say something along the lines of 'but to whom, you may ask?' then you pop up and say 'me!' Then we go from there. Got it?" Dan asks.

"Got it." Becky ducks between Dan and Phil.

Dan turns the camera on.

"Hey, guys!" Dan and Phil say.

"Welcome to another day in the life of Dil Howlter!" Phil says.

"We have got some very exciting news." Dan says.

"I'm engaged!" Phil says.

"But to whom, you may ask?" Dan asks.

"Me!" Becky says, popping up.

"It's a person that's been in the news a lot!" Dan says.

"Gee, thanks, Dan." Becky says.

"Oh, you know I love you. Not as much as Phil loves you, though. So, who are you exactly?" Dan asks.

"I am the adopted daughter of Tom Hiddleston. And I'm not going into too much detail because I want to get started."

"Let's get started!" The trio says.

"But first, I have something I need to confess. I have never owned a Sims game. Unless you count MySims. I played it once years ago when I was with my cousin."

"This is a new experience for you. I'm so proud." Phil says, putting his hand to his heart.

"Let's get started before you two get all mushy." Dan says.

"We would never, Dan." Becky says.

"At least not on camera." Phil says.

"Phil. My dad can probably hear you." Becky says.

"Moving on. Let's see how Dil is doing. Last time, Dil and Summer went on their first date. Becky, do you ship Dil and Summer?" Dan says.

"Of course. I don't, however, ship Dil with Erica. She's a jerk."

"You've learned so much." Dan says.

"Okay, we have enough Simoleons to buy the llama hedge. Dan, should we buy it?" Phil asks.

"I think we should. But first, let's see what Dil's up to." Dan says.

"Annnd, he's asleep. Come on, Dil. Quit being lazy and do something productive!...I should be one to talk." Becky says.

"You do things that are productive. Taking care of Danielle is productive." Phil says.

"That is a very good point, Phil." Becky says.

"And let's get him to cook brunch. A ham and cheese omelette." Dan says.

"That sounds good." Becky says.

"If we ever have any kids after we get married, you'll have to breastfeed them cheese." Phil says.

"Dude." Becky says.

"I'll stop talking."

"Dil, don't burn the omelette!" Becky says as the Sim cooks the omelette.

"So, Phil, do Sims celebrate holidays?" Becky asks.

"I was wondering that, too." Dan asks.

"No, they don't."

"Aww. I wanted Dil and Summer to spend Christmas together." Becky says.

"Scnorf deluga snu." Dil says as he watches a comedy.

"Scnorf deluga snu." The trio says.

"I know you won't believe me, but I Googled a Sims dictionary and there actually is one." Becky says.

"What?! That is not possible."

"It's true. Go ahead and Google it, Dan."

Dan takes out his phone and Googles it.

"She's right." Dan says.

"What?" Phil says, looking at Dan's phone.

"Um, guys? Dil's on the phone with Summer and he's asking her to come over." Becky says.

Dan puts away his phone.

"He's looking through a drawer." Dan says.

"And he's pulling out a ring box?!" Becky exclaims.

"He's going to propose to Summer!" Phil says.

"Who puts a perfectly good ring box in a drawer and leaves it there?" Dan says.

"He's growing up!" Becky says.

"Awwww!" The trio says.

Summer walks into Dil's house, wearing a red dress.

"Okay, Dil. This is the moment your life could change forever." Dan says.

"I feel for Dil right now. I had no idea if you were going to say yes." Phil says.

"Of course I was going to say yes."

"Did you have any idea I was going to propose this morning?" Phil says.

"Hey, lovebirds! You're missing it. He's kneeling. He's taking out the ring." Dan says.

The trio looks at the screen.

"Doha nula seera?" Dil asks Summer.

"Plijola." Summer replies.

"Was that a yes?" Phil asks.

Dil places the ring on Summer's finger.

"She said yes!" The trio exclaims.

"Dilmmer is now canon. Almost." Becky says.

"And now to plan the wedding!" Dan says.

"Can you choose her dress?" Becky asks.

"Yes, we can. And considering you're the bride-to-be in about forever, you can choose her dress." Phil says.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, together Dil and Summer have 5000 Simoleons. Don't go too crazy on Summer." Dan says.

"I won't. And you guys will help me, right?" Becky says.

"Of course we will. Okay, we buy the wedding package first and then the dress." Phil says.

Becky clicks on the wedding package.

"Okay, we have 4000 Simoleons left. Let's go mental!" Dan says.

"Let's buy the llama hedge first." Becky says.

210 Simoleons later, Becky, Dan, and Phil work on Summer's dress.

"I think she'd look good in a loose-fitting dress." Phil says.

"I was thinking ball gown, but now that you mention it, that would look good on her. But you're not thinking of recreating Elsa's dress, are you?" Becky says.

"What? Pfft. No." Dan says.

Becky looks at him.

"Yes."

"That would work. Simple yet elegant." Becky says.

Soon, the dress is created and it looks extremely close to Elsa's dress from Frozen.

"Well, since we're expanding the length of these videos, don't you think we should have the wedding in this video?" Phil asks.

"Considering everything is ready, we might as well." Becky says.

"I agree." Dan says.

Soon, Dil and Summer get married.

"Now that we saw Dil get married, I think we should wrap this up. Like a Christmas present. Because we're filming this on Christmas." Phil says.

"Nice save." Becky and Dan say.

"So, we shall see you next time. If you'd like to subscribe to Phil's channel, click on his face. If you'd like to subscribe to my channel, click on my face. If you'd like to subscribe to Becky's channel..."

"You really don't want to subscribe to my channel. My channel really sucks."

"Oh, come on. How bad can it be?" Phil asks.

"Let's go to her channel as a little extra." Dan says.

"This is going to be horrible." Becky says, putting her face in her hands. Phil rubs her shoulder as Dan looks up Becky's YouTube channel.

"Okay. 5 videos. 5 subscribers. Someone new just subscribed."

Dan and Becky look at Phil.

"What? I can be supportive of my fiancée through subscribing to her channel."

"And...one of those videos is a reaction to a trailer and another is...an audition for a fanfilm. And the others are...venting videos, basically." Dan says.

"I'm also working on the fanfilm." Becky points out.

"Okay. I've got an idea." Dan says.

"Dan..." Phil starts.

"How about Phil and I help you with your channel? Customize it. Put up new videos. Better videos." Dan says.

"Dan..." Phil starts again.

"Excuse me. I need to go check on Danielle." Becky gets up and leaves the room. Phil looks at Dan.

"What?"

"Those videos - at least the venting ones - help her vent her feelings out about her life. Would you rather her start cutting again or vent through YouTube videos?" Phil gets up and goes to find Becky.

"Well, guys, so you won't be confused, I'll only edit this video to add the game and everything. I feel like a total jerk now. Bye." Dan turns off the camera, saves the game and edits the video then posts it.

Phil finds his fiancée in his room, sitting on his bed.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Phil asks, knocking on the open door.

"It's your room." Becky says.

Phil sits next to his fiancée on the bed and puts an arm around her.

"Listen, Becky. What Dan said back there, he didn't mean it."

"Then what did he mean?"

"I honestly don't know, hon."

The two sit in silence until Tom knocks on the door.

"Sweetheart, Danielle fell asleep. We should get her home." Tom says as Becky takes her daughter from him.

"I love you, Becky."

"I love you, too, Phil."

"I can come see you tomorrow if you'd like."

"Isn't it Boxing Day tomorrow?"

"I can still come see you. Just me though. I can sneak out while Dan's still asleep."

"Okay. Great. See you tomorrow. Happy Christmas." Becky gives her fiancé a kiss on the cheek then leaves with her dad and Danielle.

On the way home, Becky is quieter than usual and Tom is concerned about his daughter.

"You all right, sweetheart?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind, Dad."

"You aren't having second thoughts about Phil, are you?"

"No. Of course not. If I truly love Phil, and I do, I'm gonna have to live with Dan's rudeness sometimes."

"Sweetheart, what did he say?"

Before Becky knows what she's doing, she spills out everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Phil comes over to the Hiddleston flat.

Becky wakes up to a knock on the door.

She walks down the stairs and opens the front door to see Phil standing there with a basket.

"Hey." Becky says.

"Hey. I brought a picnic."

"At 6 in the morning?"

"It's almost noon."

"I slept in that late?!"

"I'll put everything in the fridge. If you'll let me in."

"Oh, right. How'd you get here?" Becky moves aside so Phil can come in.

"I took a cab."

Phil puts the picnic basket in the fridge and then the two sit on the couch.

"So, your fanfilm is premiering next Friday?" Phil asks.

"Yeah. My dad's gonna invite Chris and Natalie over and I'm going to try to invite the director over. She's about 6 years younger than me."

"Really? That young?"

"Yep."

"I'd love to come. If you'll invite me."

"Of course."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes until Danielle begins to fuss.

"I'll be right back." Becky says.

Becky gets up and goes to Danielle's room and then goes back into the living room with Danielle in her arms.

"Good morning, Danielle." Phil says.

"Who's that, Danielle? Is that your soon-to-be stepdad?" Becky asks, handing Danielle to Phil. She yawns.

"Did you keep Mummy up last night, Danielle?" Phil asks.

No answer from the 10-month old.

"No matter what I did, she wouldn't go to sleep. Am I doing something wrong? I mean, I am new at this." Becky says.

"What have you done?"

"Warm milk, lullabies, walking her around, everything I can think of! She's almost one year old! She should have a normal sleep pattern by now. Shouldn't she?"

"It varies. Did she sleep at all?"

"I'm not sure. I think she slept from two to three. Then kept me up from 3 to 9. Then let me sleep from nine till noon."

"She only got four hours of sleep?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Look." Becky looks at Danielle in Phil's arms.

"How did you...?" Becky whispers.

"I don't know. Maybe we bored her to sleep. Come on, let's go put her back in her crib."

Phil and Becky, with Danielle in Phil's arms, go to Danielle's room and Phil gently places the sleeping infant back in her crib. The two slowly creep out and close the door gently.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the front door.

And Danielle wakes up.

"I'll get her. You go get the door."

"Thank you, Phil."

Becky runs to get the door.

"I'm coming!"

Becky opens the door to reveal Dan.

"Dan, what are you doing here?"

"Is Phil here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to talk to him. It's about our last video. The one with you in it."

"What about it?" Phil asks, appearing with Danielle in his arms.

"Millions of comments saying that you were a complete gentleman standing up for your fiancée and that quote 'although her channel is as bad as you say it is' close quote I am a quote 'complete butthole for saying her channel needed better videos when her videos are clearly something that mean a lot to her' close quote. And then there were nonsense comments about Phil making a huge mistake about marrying a girl who looks 12. Those comments were deleted by yours truly. And I also posted a new video apologizing to you, Becky. I'll go now." Dan turns to leave.

"Dan, wait."

"Yes?"

"Let me see the video first. Then, if I forgive you, you can stay."

"All right. Let me pull it up for you." Dan takes out his phone and pulls up the video.

"Hello, Internet. Today, my video is going to be something a bit more serious than usual. If you've seen the last Sims video I made with AmazingPhil and Becky Hiddleston, then you'll probably know what this is about. If not, click here to watch that portion of the video where I act like a total jerk. If you've seen it, I'd like to formally apologize to Becky for acting like a total jerk to her. I'd do it in person, but she refuses to speak to me. And I really don't blame her. Becky, it was so wrong of me to tell you that you needed to change your videos when they're about something that you do to vent out your feelings. After I said what I said yesterday, and you left, Phil asked me, and I quote 'would I, Dan, rather you, Becky, start cutting again or vent through YouTube videos?' I'd rather have you vent through YouTube because that is a better way of getting your feelings out than practically trying to kill yourself. If that happened, Becky, I know for a fact Phil would be absolutely devastated. He loves you so much. And he wants you to be happy. Keep your videos up there because they may help someone feel better about themselves. Yeah, that sounded so bad. But you have overcome the way your jerk of a father (here he inserts 'I meant your biological father. Your adoptive father is nowhere near a jerk') treated you all those years. You could've given up. But you kept going. You didn't let that jerk of a biological father get you down. Even though he killed your firstborn right in front of you right after she was born, you could've asked him to kill you. But you didn't. You got out of that house as soon as you were able to and you got adopted by Tom Hiddleston four years later. I was such a jerk to you yesterday and I am so so sorry. And I hope you'll forgive me. Sorry, guys. No sexy endscreen dance for this video."

The two-minute and thirty-second video ends.

Becky looks at Dan and he looks back at her.

"Excuse me for just a moment." Becky says.

She takes her phone and goes into the bathroom.

"Hey, guys. It's me. I know I haven't uploaded in...who knows how long. Don't ask why I'm recording this in my bathroom. But I want to make this video out to Dan Howell. Or as you more commonly know him, danisnotonfire. Dan, what you did back there, posting your apology for the world to see. That was so brave of you. This message to you won't be as long as yours was to me because I'm no good with words. I just want to say I forgive you. And if Phil doesn't choose you to be his best man in our wedding, I will. Bye." Becky stops recording and posts the video.

She walks out of the bathroom and goes back to the guys. They're in the middle of watching Becky's new 47-second video.

Dan looks up at Becky.

"You forgive me?"

"I didn't post that video for nothing. Of course I forgive you, Dan."

The two hug.

"And, Becky, of course Dan's gonna be my best man. He's my best friend." Phil says.

"Good."

"So, who's going to be your maid of honor?" Dan asks.

"Not sure yet. Besides, Phil and I have only been engaged for a day." Becky says.

"Becky?"

"Yes, Phil?"

"Would you mind if we had the wedding a couple of weeks after Danielle's second birthday?" Phil asks.

"Are you kidding? That sounds perfect!"

**Well, that's it for this chapter of Concrete Angel (Revised). I'll post the 11th chapter when I finish it!**

**In Word, so far this story **(including part of chapter 11)** is 125 pages and 29,132 words. There are advantages to typing your fanfics on your iPod. Like not knowing how long they are until you copy and paste them into Word. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fast-forward a year and two months later.

Becky paces in the bridal suite in her Belle-like bridal gown. Her bridesmaids are her adoptive aunts and her maid of honor is Vanessa, who flew all the way from Florida to catch up with the bride-to-be and help plan the wedding of her dreams.

"Quit pacing. You'll run a path." Vanessa says in her lavender maid of honor dress.

"I can't help it. You girls checked the security, right?"

"Of course. And your newfound British accent is slipping in." Emma, one of Tom's sisters, says.

"Sorry. It does that when I'm nervous. Where's Danielle?"

"She's with Phil. He said something about wanting to bond with her a bit before officially becoming her stepdad." Tom's other sister, Sarah, says.

**(I can't believe I had to look up their names, considering one of his sister's names is the name of my own half-sister!)**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may..." The minister stops mid-sentence when he sees two-year old Danielle collapse on the floor.

"Danielle!" Becky kneels next to her daughter.

"Someone call 999!" Phil says, an arm around his new wife.

Tom comes over to the two newlyweds and takes his granddaughter's pulse.

"Daddy? Anything?" Becky asks, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She barely has a pulse. We need to get her to A&E as soon as possible." Tom says.

"Let's take the limo." Dan says.

Phil takes his stepdaughter in his arms and the group (Dan, Becky, Phil, Danielle, and Tom) run out to the limo, which was going to be used for the newlyweds.

The driver waits for them.

"A&E, please." Becky says.

"Of course, Mrs. Lester."

The group gets into the limo and they drive off.

They anxiously sit in the waiting room, still in their wedding clothes. Phil puts his jacket on his wife and she leans on him, worried for her little girl. Becky has since taken off her heels.

A doctor soon comes out and the group stands up.

"Is she okay?" Phil asks, squeezing his wife's hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lester, I'm afraid that...your daughter is in a coma."

Becky puts a hand to her mouth and tears start streaming down her face. Phil squeezes her shoulder.

"Do you know what happened?" Dan asks.

"Someone poisoned her."

"But that's impossible!" Becky says.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asks.

"I made sure someone that I trust was with her at all times during the wedding. Whether it be me, Dan, Chris, Natalie, her grandfather, or her stepdad." Becky says.

"Is there anyone that would be out to hurt her? Maybe revenge or something?" The doctor asks.

"My biological father. But we had enough security to make sure none of my biological family got in. We had the guards posted with pictures of family members and how they're related to me. They couldn't have gotten in."

"We'll call the police and do a further investigation."

"Is there any chance Danielle will wake up?" Tom asks.

"Right now, her chances are slim. Only time will tell. You can see her. Go right in when you feel like it. We'll do what we can to make her comfortable." The doctor says.

"Is she in any pain?" Becky asks.

"Not that we can tell."

Becky nods and Phil, Tom, Dan, and Becky go into Danielle's room.

Later, Phil and Tom are standing to the side, watching Becky sitting next to her daughter's bed, stroking her hair and holding her hand, tears streaming down her face.

Dan is out getting hot drinks.

"I never get used to seeing her like this. She's been through so much." Tom says, referring to his daughter.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hiddleston. I'll do my best to take good care of her. And Danielle." Phil says.

"Please, Phil. We're family now. Call me Tom."

"Okay. Tom."

"To be honest, Phil, I never thought you'd be the one to love her for her. For everything she's been through."

"Tom, I love her because of all she's been through. She could've given up at any time. Yet she kept going." Phil says.

"Hmm. No wonder she said yes. You're a lot like me." Tom says.

Phil smiles.

"Thank you, sir. But you changed her life."

"You're welcome. And thank you. Before the wedding, when she and I were having our little heart-to-heart, she said that you - and Dan - helped her stay alive for years because of your videos."

"Really?"

"Yes. When she talked about you when you two started dating, I could tell you were the one for her. She was glowing when she talked about you."

Phil smiles at his father-in-law. He walks over to his wife and kneels next to her.

"Hey. How're you doing?" He asks, placing an arm around her.

"Worried. I just don't understand how this could've happened, Phil. I just want my little girl to be okay." Becky breaks down and Phil holds her close.

"I know. I know. Shhh. Shhhh. If you need me to do anything for you, you let me know, okay?"

"Just hold me, Phil. Please just hold me."

"I can do that. I can certainly do that." Phil strokes his wife's hair while holding her in his arms and whispering words of comfort to her to try to get her to calm down a bit.

A few slow days pass. Dan and Tom went to their homes to change and to bring over clothes for the newlyweds the first night there. Phil and Becky refuse to leave their daughter's side.

Phil holds Becky close to him as she sleeps. They take turns taking watch over Danielle in case there's any change.

Phil feels his eyes getting heavier when a small voice jolts him awake.

"Mommy?"

Phil nudges Becky awake.

"Becky. Love, wake up."

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Someone's asking for you." Becky looks at her husband questioningly. Phil points to Danielle. Becky looks over and sees Danielle awake.

"Danielle! Hi, sweetie!" Becky smiles and kneels next to her daughter's bed.

"I wanna go home."

"I know, darling. We can go home real soon." Phil says, stroking his stepdaughter's hair.

"Are we still going to live at Uncle Dan's?"

"Of course you are, Danielle. I wouldn't have my niece live anywhere else. Except her grandfather's on occasion." Dan says, walking into the room with a giant teddy bear. Tom follows with a doll.

Becky presses the nurse's button.

"Becky, can I ask you something?" Phil asks.

"Sure, Phil."

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to take you and Danielle to Disney World instead of going to Paris for our honeymoon. I know you were really looking forward to going to Paris and it's the city of love and everything, but -" Becky cuts him off by kissing him.

"Phil, it's a perfect idea. I haven't been since 2005 anyway. And we can go to Paris anytime. Like for our first anniversary."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. You have the best ideas."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll go ask the doctor when she'll be able to travel to Florida. You did mean Florida, right?"

"Of course I did. That's where the only Disney World is. The rest are Disneylands."

"Just checking. I'll be right back." Becky winks at her husband and goes to find the doctor.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lester? I heard your daughter is awake."

"Yes, she is. My husband and I were wondering when she'd be well enough to travel to Florida. It was my husband's idea to take her and I to Disney World in place of taking me to Paris for our honeymoon." Becky says.

"Well, as soon as we find her a suitable wheelchair, we can -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wheelchair? What does my daughter need a wheelchair for?!"

Hearing his wife, Phil comes out of his daughter's room and joins Becky.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lester, I'm afraid your daughter will be wheelchair-bound for the remainder of her life."

"Oh, no." Becky breathes, collapsing into her husband's arms.

"Dr. Lowe? I've got the brain scan for Danielle Lester. It doesn't look good." A nurse says, handing the doctor the file.

"What? What's going on with our little girl?" Phil asks.

"The brain damage she suffered during the poisoning...she'll be dead in about a month or so."

"My baby! My little baby!" Becky sobs as Phil holds her close, not bothering to hold back his tears.

"Is she still going to be able to go to Florida?" Phil asks.

"I'd do it soon if I were you."

"We'll leave as soon as she's released. Help her have some fun while she still can." Phil says.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The five walk into the entrance of the Magic Kingdom, ready to make this the best few days of Danielle's life.

Becky can't help but release a few tears every now and then as she pushes her daughter's wheelchair.

"Ma'am?"

Becky turns and sees a park tour guide.

"I know. Smiles only at Disney World." Becky says.

"I was actually going to ask if you are all right."

Becky looks at Phil and he nods. Becky and Phil take turns explaining Danielle's condition to Maria.

"Do you like the Disney princesses, Danielle?" Maria asks, kneeling in front of Danielle.

Danielle nods.

"Who's your favorite?"

Danielle looks up at her mom.

"She loves all of them. As soon as she was a year old, I had her watch every single Disney Princess movie. She really enjoyed them. But her most favorite is a tie between Belle, Ariel, Merida, and Rapunzel. But hands-down her favorite is Rapunzel. Right, sweetie?" Becky asks as Phil squeezes her shoulder. Danielle nods.

"Follow me, please." Maria says, smiling at the group before taking out her walkie-talkie.

"I need Princesses Belle, Ariel, Merida, and Rapunzel in front of the Cinderella castle in about fifteen minutes. We've got a very special guest with us today. Also, ready the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique for a Rapunzel." Maria says.

"You really don't need to do this." Becky says.

"We care about our guests, and this little princess will get her wish. And I'm not doing it because you're the daughter of Tom Hiddleston and the wife of AmazingPhil and a friend of danisnotonfire or because they're here." Maria says, whispering the last sentence.

"Thank you so much." Phil, Dan, Tom and Becky say.

"You're welcome. If you folks will just follow me, we'll get to Cinderella's castle in no time."

Soon, the group reaches their destination. A team of stylists is waiting for Danielle.

"All right. The princesses will be here soon. Let's get Princess Danielle ready. If you'll let them take her for a few minutes." Maria says.

"Would you mind if I went with her?" Becky asks.

"Of course not. Come right in, Mom. Dad, Uncle Dan, and Grandpa, you can come, too, if you'd like." Maria says.

Soon, Princess Danielle is ready for her debut. Even her wheelchair has been prettied up for the event.

"Got all the princesses ready?" Maria asks another park tour guide.

"They're ready."

"All right. Family, come with me. We have a surprise for you, too."

A little while later, Phil is dressed up as Rapunzel's dad, Becky as Rapunzel's real mom. Tom is dressed up as one of the guys from the Snuggly Duckling and Dan is dressed up as Eugene. But they keep their names.

"Presenting their royal highnesses, King Philip and Queen Rebekah of Manchester, their young daughter Princess Danielle, Princess Danielle's uncle Prince Daniel, and the Princess' grandfather, Prince Tom." An announcer says.

"Today, we're coronating a princess who hasn't been in the world for very long, and unfortunately, won't be here for very long." Maria says to the forming crowd.

As Maria says their names, they come out from the wings.

"Please welcome their royal highnesses: Princess Danielle being escorted in her royal carriage by her parents, King Philip and Queen Rebekah. The princess' uncle Prince Daniel, and the princess' grandfather, Prince Thomas." Maria says.

"And now, King Philip will crown his daughter princess of Manchester." Emily, another tour guide, says.

The Disney princesses and the crowd look on as Phil takes the tiara from the pillow and places it on his daughter's head.

"You will always be my princess, Danielle."

"Love you, Daddy." Danielle says.

Phil, Becky, Tom, and Dan all gasp. The doctors said she'd never speak again.

"I love you, too, Danielle. Daddy loves you, too." Phil hugs his daughter as a tear falls down his cheek.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Danielle of Manchester." The announcer says as Becky, Tom and Dan join the hug.

The crowd cheers. Danielle's four favorite princesses come over and individually take pictures with Danielle, then with Danielle and her parents, and finally with Danielle, her parents, and Dan, and Tom. Soon, all the princesses individually take pictures like this with them.

The family soon goes back home to England.

That night, Becky and Phil are asleep holding each other when the baby monitor goes off. They both jolt awake and go into Danielle's room.

"Danielle? Sweetie, you okay?" Phil asks.

They look at their daughter and sees she's having a seizure.

"Becky, go call 999. Hurry." Phil says. Becky does as she's told and Dan, having been awake on Tumblr all hours of the night (at least till 4AM), goes into Danielle's room.

"What's going on?"

"Danielle's having a seizure."

Soon, paramedics arrive and on the way to A&E, Becky calls Tom, who meets them (Becky, Phil, and Danielle) at hospital. Dan says he'll catch up soon.

Dan sets up his camera in his room and presses record.

"Hello, Internet. You probably saw the news or you saw the video online of a girl dressed as Rapunzel from Tangled in a wheelchair getting coronated at Disney World. That was Danielle. I was dressed as Eugene Fitzherbert, Becky was dressed as Rapunzel's real mum, Phil was dressed as Rapunzel's dad and Tom was dressed as one of the guys from the Snuggly Duckling. She was crowned princess of Manchester by her stepdad. Danielle's condition has gotten worse and she could go at any time. What am I doing here instead of at hospital trying to comfort my best friend and his wife and her dad? I wanted to update you guys. If they'll let me, I'll film them at hospital. And by 'they' I mean Phil and Becky."

Cut to the hospital.

"Hey, guys. Becky and Phil are letting me film them for Danielle's last few hours. I hope it'll be her last few hours and not minutes. Becky refuses to leave her daughter's side and Phil refuses to leave Becky's and Danielle's side. And Tom, Tom is as worried about his daughter and son-in-law as I am worried about my sister-in-law and brother. For the record, I'm talking about Becky being my sister-in-law and Phil being my brother." Dan places the camera on a close table.

Dan goes over to Becky and Phil. Becky strokes Danielle's hair.

"I love you, Danielle. I love you so much." Becky says.

"I love you, too, Danielle." Phil says.

"I love you as well, Danielle." Dan says, his voice shaking.

"I love you, Danielle. I always will." Tom says.

"All of us will always love you." The group says.

"If you wanna go, baby, it's okay. You can go. I don't want you to be in any pain." Becky says.

"Mommy? Can you and Daddy and Uncle Dan and Grandpa sing the Kitchen Song for me? Please?" Danielle asks weakly.

"Of course, baby girl." Becky says.

"Whatever you like, sweetheart." Phil says.

"One. Two. Three." Dan says.

"Let's buy a stool. Let's buy a stool. But first we need to go to the kitchen. Go to the kitchen then it will be an option. This is the kitchen song." The group sings.

Danielle's heart monitor flatlines.

"No...no!" Becky collapses in Phil's arms.

"Nurse! Doctor! Please help!" Tom calls.

A nurse and doctor runs in. Phil rubs Becky's shoulder as a panic attack starts to set in.

"Is she okay?" Phil asks.

"I'm so sorry. She's gone."

Becky bursts into tears and Phil holds her close as she sobs. Phil looks up at Dan as tears stream down his cheeks. Dan gets the message and he turns the camera off.

A few days pass and it's time for Danielle's funeral.

"Danielle was born, not in a hospital, but in a hotel elevator. And if it wasn't for her stepdad and her uncle and her grandfather helping me bring her into this world, neither she nor I would be here. Danielle was just amazing. When we knew she would die, we took her to Disney World and the service we got there was absolutely incredible. They literally treated her like a princess, with a coronation and everything. But she was my princess before she was even born. Before I could even feel her move. Before I could even see her. No one can ever replace Danielle in my heart. But if I were to have any more children, I'd love them as much as I love Danielle. Present tense." Becky says, tears rolling down her cheeks. She steps down from the podium and Tom steps up.

"I knew Danielle as long as her mother did, and she's still very special to me. I was there the day Danielle was born and I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. Sweetheart, just by looking at Danielle, I could tell she loved you so much. Granted, if my daughter has anymore children, they will be special to me as well. But Danielle will always hold a special place in my heart. Just like her mother does." Tom says, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. He steps down from the podium and Dan takes his place.

"I also knew Danielle for a long time. I considered her my niece. I was the first one to hold her because I was the one to deliver her in that elevator. Danielle was someone who, although young, could tell if something was up just by looking at a person. She could light up a room just by smiling. No one will ever be able to replace Danielle in my heart. And I'll never be the same again." Dan says, tears streaming down his cheeks. He walks down from the podium.

"You ready, Phil?" Becky asks.

"Not really. Can you go up there with me?" Phil asks. Becky nods and follows her husband up to the podium.

"Danielle was my princess from the moment I laid eyes on her. Although I didn't know her mother very well at that time, I did know this: that I found the two greatest loves of my life: my true love, and my firstborn. Although I'm not Danielle's true father, I am her stepfather and I tried to be the best stepdad I could be in those two short years. I got to crown my little girl princess at Disney World. I wanted to walk her down the aisle at her wedding, whether she be straight or lesbian. But...I never got the chance. I'm sorry..." Phil breaks down and Dan comes over and Becky and Dan lead Phil back to his seat.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." Becky whispers to Phil.

Soon, the funeral ends and the group goes home.

"Want me to come home with you guys?" Tom asks.

"Thanks, Daddy. But we'll be okay. We'll call you if we need you." Becky says, as she and Phil hold each other close. Tom nods.

Soon, Dan, Phil, and Becky go home.

Phil and Becky go into their room and Dan goes into his room and presses record on his camera.

"Hey, guys. Just a quick message saying that it may be a while before Phil or I update any of our channels. You understand. We need a grieving period. So...bye." Dan posts the video. He can hear his friends' sobs in the next room.

Phil and Becky hold each other close, doing what they can to comfort each other.

Soon, Becky falls asleep and Phil wraps her up in blankets to keep out the cold. He kisses her forehead and leaves the room.

Phil goes into the lounge and sits on the couch. Dan soon comes in.

"Hey. You okay?" Dan asks.

"I'm worried about her. She'll never be the same." Phil says.

"None of us will. I'm here for the both of you."

"Thanks, Dan."

"You're welcome. I'll go make you two dinner and me, too, of course. Any requests?"

"Becky's been wanting shepherd's pie for a while."

"I will start on it."

"Want me to call Tom for help?"

"I'll probably burn everything if you don't." Dan says.

"I'll make the call." Phil says, giving a small smile.

Soon, the meal is ready for the group of four.

"I'll go get Becky." Phil says.

Phil goes back to his and Becky's room (not much has changed in the way of decoration).

Phil goes back out to the dining room in a panic after checking everywhere.

"She's gone."


End file.
